


Flushed and Undone

by JaeLynnWrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeLynnWrites/pseuds/JaeLynnWrites
Summary: A fic based on Jon and Dany post Dragon Pit.  Canon universe with a slight AU at the start - they get married before leaving for the North, cuz, why not?





	1. I'll see you later then?

“You really think that’s a good idea?” asked Tyrion. 

Jon and Dany looked at each other before setting their sights back to Tyrion.

“Well, it solves any issues the northern lords may have about accepting a Targaryen.  They’ll have no choice,” Jon replied.

“And that’s the only reason?” Tyrion asked pointedly, “purely political, then?”

Jon and Dany looked at each other again.

“You don’t have to answer that,” he responded curtly.

Ser Davos had remained silent in the corner but stood suddenly, rubbed his beard a bit, and cleared his throat.

“So, you mean to secretly marry here at Dragonstone _before_ we sail today and then what, just drop this in the northerners’ laps when we arrive at Winterfell?” he asked, spelling it out plainly for everyone in the room.

“We feel that having that card to play if we meet resistance would calm any fears and make our alliance stronger than just a promise of words,” Dany replied.  “Surely the northern lords wouldn’t object to their King being named the King of the Seven Kingdoms.  By joining our two houses, it sends them message that neither of us is entering into this lightly.”

There was silence in the war room, eerily so.  The minds of the four occupants grinding together all the information, scenarios, and potential issues with this plan.

“I hate to bring this up, Daenerys, but the northern lords will expect…”

“I know.  They’ll expect an heir,” Dany responded.  “An heir I can’t give you, Jon,” she said meeting his eyes.

“I’ve told you, I don’t care about that,” he said.

“You might not, but the northerners will,” Tyrion interrupted their locked gaze.

“And why do they need to know?” Jon asked wanting to put this conversation to rest as Dany became visibly irritated and uncomfortable with everyone discussing her fertility, especially as a bargaining chip.

“In time, Jon, you could take another wife,” Ser Davos suggested.

“What? Davos? No.  Just…no, you’re both missing the point here.  We’ll marry before we leave today and if the north needs persuading then we will tell them,” Jon said.  He inched closer to Dany and their fingers almost touched on top of the table.  Jon looked at their hands, almost touching, and it dawned on him that he would have to get much closer to her later if their plans were brought to fruition.  He’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about it and on numerous occasions since arriving at Dragonstone.  She had gotten under his skin somehow and even as much as she irritated him with her stubbornness, he was still just a man and he couldn’t help but admire her beauty from afar.  Always from afar.    

“Well then, do you have a maester that can perform a marriage?” asked Ser Davos.

“No.  We thought you might bear witness, Davos.  You too, Tyrion,” Jon said.

“If this is to be kept secret then where shall this blessed event take place?” asked Tyrion.  There was silence for a longer than a moment.

“The caves,” said Dany.  “We’ll marry in the dragon glass cave. The mining is complete, it’s secluded.”  She turned to Jon. “Missandei and I will meet you there in an hour.” She walked out of the war room leaving Jon, Tyrion, and Ser Davos behind.

“Are you sure about this, Jon?” asked Davos.

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation.

“I suppose you could’ve done worse than the most beautiful woman in the world,” he laughed and clapped Jon on the back. Tyrion chuckled along with them.

***

Jon, Davos, and Tyrion arrived at the cave first and entered with two torches.  They lit the braziers which cast ethereal shadows on the cave walls; they bounced to and fro off the reflection of the glass that remained in the cave.  Just as they began to grow impatient, a dim glow from another torch creeped towards them.  Missandei arrived first followed by Daenerys.  All three of the men audibly gasped at the sight of her.

Her long silver locks had been taken out of their braids and loosely gathered in the back.  She wore a white dress that shimmered under the torch light.  Jon wondered if the fabric of her dress was soft to keep himself from thinking about how it clung to her in all the places that mattered.  He was almost upset that he wasn’t the only one to see her just now.  This image of her should be just for him.  Their eyes met and Jon took in a deep breath, pleased with himself.

“Could’ve done a lot worse,” Davos whispered behind him.  Jon smiled.  Yes, he could. 

Dany walked up to him and stopped directly in front of him.  It was then that the scent of her hit Jon’s nose, and he was immediately intoxicated with lavender and spice that made him want to devour her right then and there.  He reached out to take her hands and was pleasantly surprised to find that she was a little shaky herself.  The dragon queen was nervous and that fact excited him even more. 

“Shall we begin,” said Davos.  “Will you take this man?”

“I take this man,” said Dany.  Jon’s heart jumped in his chest at the sound of those words.

“Jon, you should put your cloak around her and take her under your protection and into your family,” said Davos.

Jon unhooked the cloak and wrapped it around Dany’s shoulders.  It swallowed her up and covered up the dress he probably spent too much time admiring.  At least now he could fully focus on her face.  They joined their hands back together.

“That’s for the old gods in the north,” said Davos before pulling ribbon from his belt.  He reached for their hands and wrapped them together.  “Best make sure it’s official with all the rituals.” He finished wrapping their hands.  “And now say the words.”

They both knew the words he meant, both waiting for the other to start.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother,” they both said and stopped.  Tears began to well in Dany’s eyes as the title of mother would never truly be hers.  Yes, she was the mother of dragons, but she wanted to be a mother to children born from her own body and were created out of love.  A tear streamed down her face and Jon brushed it away with his free hand.  She took a deep breath and nodded for them to continue.

“Maiden, Crone, Stranger.  I am his/hers, and she/he is mine.  From this day until the end of my days.”  There was silence in the cave.  Nobody wanted to be the one to break it.  Davos cleared his throat.

“You’re supposed to kiss your bride, Jon,” he said.

“Right,” he nodded.  He leaned in and placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips.  It lasted but a second or two and both wanted more but without the audience.  Jon pulled himself away from her and stared into those violet eyes that belonged to his wife.  His wife.  Jon hoped beyond hope that their marriage meant to her what it meant to him.  Davos unbound their hands and broke Jon out of his trance.

“The ship is ready and it’ll be time to leave soon,” interjected Tyrion.  “Any other rituals…or…other…traditions will need to happen later.”

Jon and Dany smiled softly knowing full well that he was referring to the bedding ceremony.  Jon wanted to bed her right there in the cave and was having difficulty hiding his desire to do just that without the aid of his cloak.

“We’ll deal with that later,” said Dany. Jon nodded and they broke apart.  They all headed back to the castle to make their final preparations before departing for White Harbor.  Dany changed back into her usual garb and had her hair braided back again before descending back to the beach to meet Jon.

For a moment, they were somewhat alone while others prepared the tender and barked orders.

“You looked beautiful, Dany,” he said with mild embarrassment.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that.”

“It’s alright.  I actually don’t mind it when you say it,” she said.  “Thank you.”

“Gods, I don’t deserve you,” he blurted out.  “I’m just a bast…”

“Stop,” she interrupted him. “That means nothing to me.  You must know that?” She stepped towards him.  “Well, it’s done now anyways.  You’re stuck with me now,” she said with a grin.  Her smiles made Jon’s heartbeat quicken.  If he could make her smile, then his life would be worth something after all. 

“There are far worse places I could be,” he said.  They shared another laugh before they were interrupted by Tyrion, Ser Davos, and Missandei. 

“Time to go, your Grace,” said Tyrion.

“So, I’ll see you later then?” she asked Jon.  He became serious suddenly, realizing what she meant.  He had put the thought of being with her intimately so far from his mind to focus on getting everything prepared that he was suddenly as nervous as he ever remembered.  He shyly nodded in agreement.

“Later,” he said.


	2. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supper time on the ship...prolonging the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor edits...

Jon, Dany, Tyrion, and Missandei loaded into the small boat that would take them to the ship.  Two other men accompanied them as their oarsmen, but it was silent except for the oars hitting the water.

“It seems the cold has started to venture south.  I’ll be needing a heavier coat once we get farther north, I think,” Dany said.  Jon gave her one of his rare smiles.

“I’m sure we can manage something once we reach White Harbor,” Jon said.  He was sitting next to Dany and inched a bit closer.  “You’re not used to the cold, my queen.  It can be unrelenting.  You should always keep yourself covered when you are outside.  The halls of Winterfell are warm, I assure you.”  She turned to catch his eye.

“And I thought you would be keeping me warm, Jon Snow,” she whispered to him so nobody else on the boat would hear.  Jon hung his head in embarrassment and then nodded.

“Well, yes, there’s that,” he said before turning serious again.  “I mean it.  The Kingsroad will be a difficult journey.”

“It’s a good thing I have a thoughtful husband to keep an eye on me then, isn’t it?” she japed. 

“Ssshhh.  That’s supposed to be a secret,” he said.  Dany smiled at him, and for a split second, she felt as though everything was just right in that moment.

“I sent a raven to Winterfell to let them know we have begun our journey home.  I may have mentioned that we have a few extra people coming along, with a dragon or two,” Davos broke in.

“And how do you think that message will be received, Ser Davos?” asked Dany.

“Hard to tell.  We’ll call a meeting with the northern lords as soon as we arrive, and then we will just have to wait and see,” he said.

“If there’s a problem, just show them the dragons.  That should be convincing enough,” said Jon.  Everyone on the boat laughed a little.  It was hard to find any humor at a time like this, but going around sulking about it all the time didn’t change matters.

They reached the ship within a few minutes and the plank was set out to allow them to enter the ship on the lower deck.  Jon reached for Dany’s hand to steady her as they walked across the boarding plank, his other hand resting lightly on the small of her back.  They both stepped onto the ship and faced each other.

“Well, we’ll see you later…for supper,” Dany said.  He nodded and smiled.  Dany and Missandei headed towards her cabin.  Missandei gave her a curious look that Dany couldn’t help but smile back at.

“Stop,” Dany said. 

“I didn’t say anything, your Grace,” she said.  They stopped at the heavy wooden door with the Targaryen sigil. 

“I’m going to lie down for a bit, until supper,” Dany said.

“Yes, your Grace,” Missandei responded.  “I will make sure all of your belongings are brought to your cabin and arrange supper.”

“Thank you.”  Dany closed the door to her cabin and looked around at her bed chamber.  She removed her gloves, dragon chain, and drape.  It would be at least an hour before they would meet for supper and be safely on their way north.  Which meant that it would be at least an hour before she saw Jon again.

***

It was supper time on the ship and everyone made their way to the dining room.  Everyone stood as Dany entered and remained standing until she took her seat.  After everyone had settled again, Dany immediately reached for the wine.

“You should probably eat something first,” said Tyrion in a whisper.  She ignored him and proceeded to pour a glass and drink it down.  Jon watched and felt a little tinge of regret – was she drinking because of him or was it just nerves or something he hadn’t thought of?  Maybe she had to get good and drunk to make it through their wedding night. 

“As you wish, my queen,” he replied.  She was hungry and pulled some bread from a loaf but ended up only pulling it into small pieces on the plate in front of her.  The silence at the dining table was deafening and she secretly wished that Tyrion would start telling his ridiculous stories and jokes to break the uncomfortable silence.

“So, tell me, Jon Snow,” said Tyrion, “I never asked before, but how exactly did you go from being a Night’s Watch recruit to the King in the North?”

“It’s a long and boring tale, I assure you,” Jon replied.  Tyrion scoffed.

“Something else I have been meaning to ask – someone told me that you beat Ramsey Bolton to death with your bare hands.  Did I hear that correctly?” asked Tyrion.  Dany’s eyes fixed on Jon.  Was he capable of beating a man to death, she wondered.  Jon shifted in his chair and took a swig of ale before answering.

“You knew my sister probably better than any of us here.  If I told you what that son of a bitch did to her…” Jon started and the dining room reverted back to an uncomfortable silence.  “To answer your question, no I didn’t beat him to death, but I would have had Sansa not stopped me.  I let her decide what she wanted done with him.” 

Jon’s eyes met Dany’s for a moment and he was afraid she would think less of him, but what he saw was admiration.  She had mentioned her own brother a few times, but it was never in a loving way.  He wouldn’t ask her for more information than she volunteered as it appeared to be a topic she would rather forget.  He hoped that his protective nature over his siblings would be somehow endearing to her.  Did she know that he would protect her the same way now that she was a part of his family?  Even before that if he was being honest with himself.

“I’m sorry to have brought up a sore subject, Jon.  I hope Sansa didn’t show him mercy,” said Tyrion.

“No, she did not.  He hurt her and murdered our brother right in from of me.  Had she showed him mercy, I wouldn’t have,” said Jon.

“Good.  If King’s Landing taught her anything it was to be ruthless,” said Tyrion.

“I’m looking forward to meeting your family, Jon,” said Dany, trying to change the subject.  He smiled instantly.

“Arya will be delighted. She used to read the stories about the Targaryen dragon warriors.  She was quite fascinated with your family’s history,” Jon chuckled.  “I haven’t seen Arya since I left for the wall.”

“I’m sure she will be delighted to be reunited with you after all these years,” said Dany.  She was happy for him, but it was a hurtful reminder that she had no siblings, no family to look after her or protect her.  She was the last of her family and her line would die with her.  She stood up abruptly and everyone quickly jumped out of their seats.

“I’m going to retire for the evening,” she said.

“Your Grace,” rang out through the dining room from those remaining.  She left the hall with two of her guards and was still a bit somber from the thought of how alone she really was in the world. Of course, she had her advisors, her friends, but they did not share her blood, her history.  She went to her cabin and looked out the window at the open sea where she could smell the salt in the air – it was clean and sharp and pure.  The wine from dinner had her feeling a little dizzy, but in no way was she intoxicated.  She looked over at the bed and it dawned on her that her husband would likely be venturing to her cabin soon to consummate their marriage.  Her palms began to sweat a little.  Perhaps Jon Snow could make her forget how alone she was.  She could easily let herself drown in the depths of those grey eyes of his. 

Dany quickly realized that it had been some time since she had been with a man.  She hadn’t been with Daario since before she fled the pits of Mereen on Drogon.  Had it been a year since then?  Jon Snow wasn’t just any man either.  He was her husband and surely, he would have some expectations of her when he came to her later.  She remembered the way he looked at her when they exchanged vows like he wanted to push further into the cave, leave everyone behind, and take her up against the wall.  They weren’t anywhere near a cave at the moment, but she still had the dress.  She quickly disrobed and slipped her wedding dress back on.  It was quite sheer with a low cut back and it clung to her like a second skin.  What man wouldn’t want to take off his wife’s wedding dress she thought?  Dany ran a brush through her hair and removed the intricate braiding that gave the appearance of a crown atop her head.  The braids fell and blended in with the rest of her silver hair. 

Knock, knock, knock.

Dany jumped a little.  It could just be Missandei, but as she neared the door, she was prepared for Jon.  She pulled the door open and there he stood.  All his breath left him as he saw her standing there in her wedding dress waiting for him.  The look in his eyes was the same one from the cave only this time he wasn’t afraid to let her see.  Dany pushed the door open, inviting him in.  He strolled past her and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what's next. FYI - I don't write super smutty. A little smutty, yes, but not super smutty. There will be no references to large pink masts or quivering mounds of love pudding. If super smutty is your thing, this may not be for you. :)


	3. Tragic Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door closes and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon is a sweet cinnamon roll and must be protected at all costs.

The door closed and Jon slid the lock into place.  They both took a deep breath and waited for the other to take the first step, speak the first word, something…anything. 

“Are you going to say something, or just stare at me all night?” Dany asked playfully.  Jon snapped out of whatever daze he found himself in and gave a slight smile.  He shook his head and caught her gaze again.

“Why’d you have to wear that dress to the caves…in front of everyone?” he asked.

“What? You don’t like it?” she asked and pulled the skirt up as if she was preparing to curtsy. 

“Yes…no,” he fumbled and took a breath, “what I meant to say is that I don’t want other men staring at you.”  Dany shifted on her feet and jutted her hip out.

“Never took you for the jealous type, Jon Snow,” she said.

“I never really had anything to be jealous about.  It appears I do now,” he admitted and if Dany’s heart had been visible, it would have melted into a puddle on the floor.  He reached for her hand and led her over to the chairs next to the fireplace.  She was honestly surprised at his actions half expecting him to attack her the minute the door closed – to take what he wanted from her and be done.  She was reminded yet again that Jon Snow was not like other men.  He filled two cups with wine that had been brought to her chamber and offered her one before sitting across from her.  She took a sip and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Is this what’s supposed to happen on a wedding night,” she smirked as Jon drew in a deep breath. 

“Well, I’ve never been married, so I wouldn’t know.  Are Dothraki wedding customs much different than ours?” he asked not realizing that he was stepping into difficult territory.  He was simply asking and had no idea that it would bring about hurtful memories.  Dany hesitated before responding, not sure if she trusted him with her darkest secrets yet.  She had mentioned it when they first met, but he never broached the subject further.

“It’s said that a Dothraki wedding with fewer than three deaths is a dull affair, if that’s any indication,” she said and he waited for her to continue.  “I was so young and completely terrified,” she said before taking another drink.  Her mind was toiling if she should continue and then it just came out all at once. 

“My first wedding night was not an enjoyable one,” she said with her eyes downcast.  Jon’s hands clenched so tightly that had the cup he held been made of glass it would have shattered everywhere.  Somehow, he knew what she was telling him already, but hearing her say it made him want to wrap her up and protect her forever.  He took a deep breath making sure to be careful with his words.

“Is that what you were referring to, the day we first met?” he said as gently as possible.  She nodded and couldn’t look him in the eye, not now, not after he knew the most tragic thing about her. 

“It went on for months, and I thought about taking my own life, but then Rhaego…” she trailed off.  Jon sat his cup down and knelt in front of her.  He took her cup from her and grasped both of her hands in his. 

“Rhaego, he was the son you lost?” he asked.  She nodded.  He wasn’t prying and she wanted to tell him.  He thought he saw the beginnings of tears filling her eyes.  This was not how the evening was supposed to go, but Dany believed Jon should know who he had married, and above all, she trusted him with this.  He squeezed her hands and moved his head so she would look at him.

“I would never hurt you that way, or any way,” he said.  She pulled one hand away and rested it against his cheek feeling the soft bristles of his beard.

“I know that, Jon,” she whispered to him.  He turned his head and placed a soft kiss in the palm of her hand.

“We don’t even have to do anything tonight if…” he started.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she interrupted and laughed.  Jon smiled and went back to his chair.  They both let out a deep sigh and hoped to move onto lighter conversation.

“So, you’ve never been married and you were a member of the Night’s Watch,” she began before Jon broke in.

“Please, Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch,” he corrected her playfully.

“Apologies.  Am I to assume that you’ve never…”

“What?  Been with a woman?” he finished the sentence for her.  Dany’s eyebrows shot up waiting for the answer.

“There was one,” he said, but the thought of how his wilding lover had left the world still pained him; it was one of his scars nobody could see.  “A wilding woman.”

“A wilding?  Why, Jon Snow, you never cease to surprise me,” she said.  “You loved this wilding woman?” she asked pointedly.

“Aye.  I did, but we were doomed from the start,” he said.  “She died in my arms at Castle Black,” he recounted and took another drink.

“I’m sorry, Jon.  It appears we have similar tragic tales.  Both of us losing our first loves,” she said.  Jon looked very confused by her statement.

“First love? But, how could you love a man like that, who did that to you? You loved him? Really?” Jon wanted to take it back, but he couldn’t believe what she was saying and he truly wanted to understand.

“In some fashion, yes.  I was young, Jon, and scared.  I didn’t know what that feeling was.  Perhaps any affection I had for him was because of our son, or out of a need to survive.  It took me a long time to realize that, and…” she continued, but Jon cut her off.

“Stop,” he interrupted.  “I’m sorry.  I had no right to ask you that.  It’s not my place, forgive me,” he pleaded. 

“Not your place?” she asked quizzically. “We are husband and wife, Jon.  Anything you wish to know about me, you need simply to ask.  I will tell you even if it pains me.”

There was a light knock on the door and Dany jumped up to answer it. 

“Your Grace, is there anything else you might need this evening?” asked Missandei.

“No, thank you.  I’ll see you in the morning,” Dany said with a smirk.  Missandei nodded and smiled back before turning to leave.

Dany closed the door and put the lock back in place.  When she turned around, Jon was standing in front of her with that look in his eyes again.  Jon stepped closer and her hands went to his chest.  He took one of her hands and kissed her palm as he did before only to realize they were both shaking. 

“Nervous?” he asked.  She blushed and smiled like a maid.

“Just a little,” she said shyly.  “It’s been some time since...”

“For me as well,” he said reassuringly.   He kissed her hand again and her free hand went to his face inching them closer. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.  She let out a surprised huff at his question.

“You don’t need to ask permission, Jon,” she said and inched even closer.

“Yes, I do,” he said.  They were both breathing heavily now and she nodded giving him the consent he needed to keep going.  Before she even knew what was happening, his lips were on hers.  He was urgent but not overly aggressive with those soft lips that beckoned her since he stepped into her throne room all those months ago.  Both of her hands went around his neck and threaded through his dark curls – she had dreamt of that too.  Jon’s arms had wrapped around her so tightly that there was no space in between them.  They were as close as they could possibly be in their current state of dress.  Jon remained the honorable gentlemen and kept his hands on her lower back.  That material he wanted to touch and wondered about was softer than he could have imagined.  As Jon moved his hands on her, he realized it wasn’t the fabric he’d been running his hands over, but her bare skin.  He kept kissing her trying to focus himself but the only thing in his head at that moment was – Seven Fucking Hells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because consent is hot, right?


	4. Something Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just got real, y'all!

Jon and Dany were finally and truly alone with nowhere to go and no one to interrupt them.  They’d be lying to themselves if they said they hadn’t wanted each other for some time.  Was it after Jon woke up on the journey back from Eastwatch all battered and bruised, or was it in the dragon glass caves?  Yes, there were other opportunities, but they knew if they had indulged their baser instincts in those moments, they may never have grown to respect each other and what appeared to be a much deeper connection may have been relegated to a mere moment of lust.  There was lust, no doubt, but so much more existed between them as they stood there melded together.  They were desperate for each other and as Jon backed Dany up against the door he knew the firestorm they had started would engulf them both, and he wanted nothing more than to burn.

Jon pulled away and brought his hands to rest on her hips.  He touched his forehead to hers as she played with one of the buckles on his heavy clothing.  She wanted him to kiss her again, but instead he took his time undressing her starting with the left strap.  His fingertips played against her skin as he glided the strap over her shoulder and down her arm sending little shocks throughout her.  He moved to the right strap and did the same only this time that silly, flimsy dress fell straight to the floor and pooled at her feet.  It took every ounce of self-control for Jon to focus as she stood before him skin and soul completely bare.  He wanted to say something, tell her she was a goddess, tell her she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and a litany of other compliments, but he couldn’t find the words. 

As Jon attempted to stay calm, Dany reached up to unfasten the first layer of his clothing, removing it only to find another more tedious garment.  She pulled the ties at his throat, loosening it enough to pull it over his head.  Still, one more layer, but thankfully his tunic was loose and came off easily.  With his chest bared, Jon looked away from her, sure that she wouldn’t be able to look at his marred flesh or worse yet, turn away from him.  Instead of rejection, however, her soft lips landed gently on the scar just above his heart. 

Jon’s breathing was so erratic at this point that he thought he might hyperventilate and damn near almost did when her hands trailed down the front of him and stopped at the top of his trousers.  Her lips moved to the next scar as she untied the laces to his pants.  They fell to the ground and he heeled off his boots and kicked them both away.  Dany looked up at him and wanted to tell him that his scars mattered none to her, that he was perfect just as he was, but she couldn’t find the words either. 

Dany just wanted him to kiss her again, touch her, come closer…and he did.  Jon’s left hand went to her hip and pulled her against him, the other hand resting on her cheek.  And then it was over for both of them – as soon as his lips touched hers again and her hands wrapped around him, there was no going back.  They would have all of each other that night because nothing else would suffice.

Jon wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to carry her to the bed.  Just the feel of her naked flesh, her breasts pressed against him, was enough for him to spill over like some inexperienced virgin and it was taking all his will power to control himself.  His arousal was pulled as tight as a drum and her naked body pressed against it was not helping his situation. 

He knew he was going to disappoint her before too long in his current state.  Finally, he reached the edge of the bed and she climbed up, pulling him with her.  Dany laid down and settled him in between her parted thighs.  He stayed as still as he could, worried that any amount of friction might bring this to an abrupt end.  He propped himself up on his elbows so we wouldn’t crush her.

 _Come on, Jon,_ he thought to himself.  _You know what you’re doing – fucking act like it._ He looked down at the perfect human being underneath him.  She stared up at him and put a hand to his cheek, pulling him down to kiss her again.  And that’s when the white wolf showed up.  Something other worldly happened to him in that moment and it took him over as he wrapped her legs around his waist before burying himself deep within her.  The air left both of their lungs before he moved again and he kept kissing her, pushing her farther up the bed.  Dany grasped onto his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin.  Jon heard a slight whimper in between her gasps of pleasure and backed off – he promised he would never hurt her and he meant it. 

He couldn’t hold out much longer and he desperately wanted to bring her pleasure.  This was not just for him.  He wanted to replace those hurtful memories of her past with new ones.  Just as he was about to go hurtling off the edge, she tightened around him and sighed out his name against his lips.  _Thank the Gods,_ he thought.  He could let himself go now with no regrets.  After he had spilled inside of her, he shook in her arms and she held him there for what might have been hours – he didn’t know.

Dany kept her arms around him until he settled.  He was so unsure of what to do now.  Mere moments ago, he knew exactly what to do – how to move, where to touch, how to kiss.  Jon’s nervousness seemed to have left him in the heat of things, only to return in the aftermath.  His head rested in the crook of her neck and Dany gently stroked the muscles of his back with her fingertips, just waiting and enjoying the feel of him on top of her. He lifted himself up and looked at her, pain showing in his eyes.

“If you want me to le…” he started.

“Stay,” Dany interrupted.  A sigh of relief escaped him.  “Stay with me tonight, Jon.”

Dany sat up to meet his lips again and he pulled her closer, wrapping her in his arms before rolling onto his back and settling her tightly next to him. 

“Unless,” Dany started.

“I want to,” he interrupted this time.  She smiled up at him.

They didn’t fall sleep until hours later.  They talked and drank and made love twice more before falling into a glorious slumber.

***

Morning hadn’t show its face yet and Jon and Dany wanted to explore each other one more time before he would inevitably sneak out of her cabin and return to his own.  So, they did.  Dany had let Jon lead the first several times they had joined together as he seemed to enjoy being in control.  This time, however, Dany took the reins, comfortably straddling him to work him over and push him to heights she doubted he’d ever experienced.  She deprived him of his release several times (and felt a tinge of guilt for teasing him, but he would thank her later).  He grew agitated and latched onto her hips – there would be marks.  He wasn’t going to let her deprive him any longer as he became more and more insistent. 

Dany leaned back, bracing herself on the tops of his thighs, his hands continuing to lift and push her up and down, faster and harder.  When she could no longer hold herself upright, she pulled him up to meet her lips.  As she let them both go this time, they cried out into each other’s mouths, muffling the sounds.  Dany settled into his lap, her legs now wrapped around him.

“Why would you do that to me?” he asked through bated breath.  She brought her hands up to his face.

“Some things are worth waiting for, no?” she said.  He looked at her and smirked before resting his forehead on her chest, completely exhausted.  They held each other tight and he placed a single kiss above her heart. 

“I should probably leave before the sun comes up,” he said.

“Oh, yes.  Have to keep up appearances,” she said.

“Something like that,” he said before kissing her again.  And just like that, Jon separated from her, pulled his clothes back on and left, but not before stealing one last kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going for the juxtaposition here from the previous chapter. Jon asks Dany for her consent - the opposite of what happened in her first relationship. And Dany holds Jon after they make love and doesn't tease him for shaking like a leaf - the opposite of his first time with Ygritte. Let me know what you think. My boy Jon though, what a cinnamon roll.


	5. Being Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all sex...some pillow talk...and more sex. Ain't gonna lie.

It was the third night aboard the ship, and Jon found himself in Dany’s cabin yet again.  He knocked on the door the first night and the second, but tonight he simply let himself in to find his wife tying the sash of her robe around her waist and pouring herself a glass of wine.  He just stood there for a minute and looked at her.  _What had he ever done in this life to deserve her,_ he thought to himself.  His mind immediately wandered to the night before.  Any apprehension that existed between them on their first night together had completely vanished.  Dany had let him in the room only to push him up against the door and kiss him roughly.  He kissed her back, of course, but wasn’t sure if perhaps she had been drinking.  Her aggression caught him off guard.  His first instinct was to settle her down and put his hands on her body somewhere, but she wouldn’t allow him to touch her and pushed his hands away.  She broke the kiss suddenly and dropped to her knees, fumbling with the laces of his breeches.  Jon’s mind went completely blank as she took him in her mouth.  He desperately wanted to look down at her, but the thought of seeing her on her knees in front of him might just break him.  No one had ever done that to him and he almost pulled her off thinking she was debasing herself.  Almost.  His head slammed against the wooden door as she finished him off, not realizing that his hands had found their way into her hair.  He slumped against the door and watched her stand and fetch a cup of wine.  _Just breathe, Jon,_ he told himself as she sauntered back over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Seven hells, woman.  What was that?” he breathed out, pressing his forehead to hers.  She brought her hands up to cup his face, closed her eyes, and smiled knowing she had pleased him.

“You liked it, then?” she asked already knowing the answer.  He grabbed her by the waist and nodded.  Dany laughed at his bashfulness.

“Wherever did you learn a thing like that?” he asked.  “On second thought, don’t answer that.”  She kissed him again and he lifted her off her feet carrying her to the bed.  “Your turn,” he said between kisses.  He repaid her in kind with his lips and tongue and hands and fingers bringing her careening over the edge.  He refused to stop even as she tried to push him off.

“Stop, Jon. I can’t take anymore,” she gasped out.  At her command he pulled away from between her legs and covered her with her night gown that was bunched up around her waist. 

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Come here,” she said reaching for him.  “Don’t apologize.”  He quickly moved up the bed and laid next to her.  “I didn’t mean…it was…it was lovely,” she said, still breathless before kissing him again.

“So, you liked it, then?” he asked, repeating her question from earlier.

“Too much.”

“Jon?”

Dany had caught him daydreaming about the previous night and he quickly snapped out of it at the sound of her voice.

“Wine?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied and made his way over to the table where she sat.  She poured him a glass and slid it over to him.

“A rather uneventful day I should say,” she said before taking a sip of wine.  “Probably should enjoy those while we still can.” 

Jon nodded into his cup.  Dany looked at him a bit puzzled.

“You’re quieter than usual.  Is there something on your mind?” she asked.

“Yes, actually.  All I could think about the entire day was what you did to me up against that door,” he said completely serious.  Dany’s mouth gaped open at his unusual forwardness. 

“Is that so?” she asked.  Jon nodded.  “So, I take you wouldn’t mind if I did that again?”

Jon broke into a full grin and blushed embarrassingly from across the table.

“Funny you should mention that as I had difficulty focusing on anything other than what you did to me after what happened at the door,” she said.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if I did that to you again?”  he asked with a smirk and before he could take a breath, she had placed herself in his lap and crashed her lips onto his.

“I’d let you do anything you want,” she said in between kisses.

***

Jon propped himself above Dany and couldn’t help but kiss her again.  Her face was flushed with just a hint of pink, lips blistered from their passionate kisses, and a glowing sheen of sweat adorned her brow.  He wanted to make her look this way all the time.  Her hands were around his neck as they both kissed each other lightly while letting out a muffled groan that was a mix of pleasure and pure exhaustion.  They pulled away from each other and Jon slid to one side.  Dany immediately curled up next to him, swinging her leg over top of his while his hand trailed up and down her back.

Dany instinctively traced the U-shaped scar above his heart and immediately noticed him flinch at her touch.

“How did it happen?” she asked.  Her fingers moved to the next scar as Jon took in a staggered breath.

“You don’t have to tell me…”

“No, you should know,” he said before taking a deep breath.  “Not all of my Night’s Watch brothers were happy about me allowing the wildings south of the wall.”

“They turned against you?”

“In a manner of speaking.  They tricked me and told me that my uncle was at Castle Black and lured me out…”

“How on earth did you survive this?” she asked.

“I didn’t.  The red priestess who was traveling with Stannis Baratheon did something to me.  I was gone, and then I wasn’t.  She told me my purpose in life had yet to be fulfilled.”

“And what do you think your purpose in life is?” she asked.  He laughed a little and a faint smile crossed his face.

“Still trying to figure that one out.  I wish my only purpose in this life was to be here with you right now on this boat,” he said.  Dany’s heart broke for him just then. 

“What happened to the men that did this to you?” she asked.

“I executed them.”

“Good.  If you hadn’t, then I would hunt them down and do it myself,” she said in all seriousness. A moment passed and they just held each other, maybe a little tighter after the heaviness of the conversation.

“Do you think we could just ignore what’s going on with the Great War and just sail away together?”  She raised up on one elbow and kissed him again, and not gently this time.  Jon’s hands immediately went to her face.  How he loved the feel of her skin on his fingertips, so soft and delicate she was.

Dany trailed her hand down his stomach until she reached the spot that made him stop breathing.  He was ready for her again and she held onto him as she slowly straddled him.  Their lips broke apart and Jon watched her every move as she lifted herself up far enough to guide him into place.  His breath left him and he shuddered underneath her.  She slowly worked into an agonizing rhythm that was almost painful if it hadn’t felt so good.  Jon couldn’t just lay there anymore and sat up to meet her breasts and touch her body anywhere she would let him.  As her pace quickened, Jon became exceedingly voracious, his mouth everywhere and his hands lifting her hips higher and faster.  He kept one hand gripping her hip and the other went to her neck to pull her towards him.  Their mouths clashed together until they both came undone.  As Dany slowed her rhythm, Jon rested his head on her chest, which had become customary after she took him this way.  She embraced him and cradled his head to her breasts.  Jon couldn’t for the life of him remember ever being held like that.  Not even by his first love.  They stayed in this embrace until their breathing returned to normal and Jon laid back, taking her with him.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms fully sated and in complete disregard for what was happening to the north of them.  In that moment there was no army of the dead, no white walkers, no night kings. It was just the two of them.

***

Dany awoke in a bit of a shock as it had been some time since a man had shared her bed.  This was the third night that Jon had fallen asleep next to her, and she enjoyed the feel of him up against her, but would curse the dawn as it meant he would leave her for the day.  Jon laid there, still and quiet except for the rise and fall of his chest.  She looked at his face for a few moments before he began to stir.  He opened his eyes and smiled before reaching his hand out to touch her face.

“Can’t you sleep?” he asked. She settled closer to him so that their bare skin was touching.

“I slept some.  I was just thinking…” she started and then trailed off.

“Just thinking what?”

“How are we ever going to keep this a secret? Or, does everyone already know?” she asked.  He laughed a little and turned to face her.

“I think everyone already knows.  Maybe not that we are married, but, well, we’re not exactly quiet,” he said with a little embarrassment.

“Will that be a problem when we reach Winterfell?” she asked.

“What?  Us being married, or us not being quiet?” he asked while trailing his fingertips down the side of her waist.  She gave him a look of discord and he smiled.  “I honestly don’t know.  They already know that I’ve pledged myself to you, so I can’t imagine they’d be upset about our marriage as that makes our alliance more official.”

“Well, I’m fully prepared to be seen as the evil seductress who bewitched their innocent king,” she said.

“Could they blame me?  Once they set eyes on the Dragon Queen, the evil seductress that she is, they’ll see what I see…” he stopped and couldn’t continue for fear that he would say something neither of them might be ready to hear.  She kissed him lightly.

“What about your family?” she asked.

“They’ll be fine.  Well, eventually at least,” he said jokingly.

“That’s reassuring,” she said.  Their eyes met and Dany reached her hands up to his face as she had done so many times in the last three days, and lightly skimmed his beard with her fingertips. 

“You know this changes everything,” she said.  He nodded and kissed her sweetly before nudging her legs apart to press himself against her.  They made love again only this time it was urgent and ended quickly with both panting to catch their breath. Dany didn’t mind it, but preferred their earlier interlude that was slow and tender. Regardless, she would take Jon Snow however she could get him and it dawned on her quickly that she wanted him on top of her, beneath her, and inside of her for as long as he was willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon deserves this - every bit of it. So does Dany. I think we will stay on the boat for a couple more chapters and then move to the kings road.


	6. The Things You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More light and fluffy with a side of angst.

Days and nights passed aboard the ship and Jon fell into a rhythm of sneaking into Dany’s room after most of the ship’s inhabitants were asleep or drowning in their cups.  They would meet briefly in the morning after breakfast all the while trying to ignore the other’s presence from across the table.  It was after one of these meetings that Tyrion approached Dany after Jon, Ser Davos, Grey Worm, Ser Jorah, and Missandei had left.

“It’s safe to assume that things are going well between you and the King in the North?” he asked.

Dany didn’t make eye contact with him and continued looking over the map of the north that was laid out on the table. 

“Yes, very well,” she said nonchalantly.  Tyrion nodded and frowned at her, waiting for her to look at the expression on his face.

“What?” she asked after finally seeing the look of bewilderment adorning his face.

“Things are going very well?  Too well, maybe?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” she asked plainly.

“The King in the North has been bounding around this ship like a heart sick green boy…he’s usually the quiet, gloomy sort, so you can imagine some of the crew are beginning to speculate,” Tyrion said.

“And what are they saying?” she asked.

“Just musings of ‘wonder what’s got the king in the north so jovial these days’ and ‘I’d be happy too if I was bedding a queen’ and other comments not fit for your ears,” he said.  Dany smiled a little at the idea that she was making Jon happy outside of the walls of her chamber.

“I thought we were being discreet,” she said.

“Technically, you are, but the staring and smiling and lingering near one another on the ship has become noticeable…”

“Well, we are in short supply of places to go aboard this ship,” she interrupted.  She let out a deep a breath.  “Alright, there’s no point in arguing, so I will speak with Jon about, well, about returning to his usual gloomy demeanor when outside of our cabin.”

“Our cabin?  So, we are talking in ‘ours’ now?” he said.  Dany gave him a discerning look.  “Just be careful.  Matters of the heart and all.”

“Who said anything about this being a matter of the heart?” she asked.  Tyrion returned the discerning look in her direction. 

“Of course, Your Grace,” he said.  “I’ll leave you to your scrolls.”  He nodded and left the room.  Dany let out a soft sigh.

***

They would reach White Harbor in a few day’s time and the reality of their situation was slowly beginning to weigh on them.  It was late, and Jon had come to Dany’s cabin just as he had every night of the voyage.  In just a few days they would be on their way to Winterfell, to Jon’s home, to uncertainty, to imminent war.  Every night and every morning since the voyage began, they got to know each other in both mind and body.  Jon quickly learned that Dany, powerful as she may be, enjoyed it when he took over and dominated her.  She would still take the reins from time to time, but her greatest pleasure came when she was not in control.  Dany learned that Jon, the quiet, brooding and selfless man she had come to know, was just as selfless in his lovemaking, sometimes pleasuring her and denying himself.  This night, Dany needed to bring up the conversation she had with Tyrion earlier, but wasn’t quite sure how it would be received.  She laid her head on his chest and ran her fingertips across his stomach, which made him flinch.  Their legs were still intertwined and Jon’s hand rested on her naked back.

“Why did you join the Night’s Watch to begin with?” she asked.  “I’ve been meaning to ask you and well, you distracted me.”

Jon drew in a breath, notably uncomfortable with discussing himself.

“I was always in the shadows of my brothers.  I suppose I just wanted something for myself,” he said.

“Those vows though.  You were perfectly fine giving up your family, children?” she asked.  “Everything that happened with your father and your brother, I can’t believe you didn’t come running.”

“I almost did.  Almost.  And giving up family…I’m a bastard.  I would never do that to a child,” he said.  There was an awkward silence between the two as Dany began to doubt the feelings she was having.  Maybe he only married her because he knew she couldn’t… “I would love nothing more than to have a house full of children, but I have nothing to offer them.”

“Is that why…” she started.  Jon sat up quickly. 

“No.”  He took her by the shoulders.  “Never.  This is…” he didn’t know what to say.

“What is this, Jon?” she asked.  “We’ll be in White Harbor in a few days.  We have a marriage alliance that we can use to our advantage if needed.  Should we just agree that this was just the consummation of a marriage and nothing more.  It would make this much easier.”

“No.  That’s not what this is at all,” he said, reaching his hands up to her face.  “You don’t really think that, do you?” he asked.  She shook her head ‘no’ and he kissed her forehead softly before moving to her lips.

“You know what this is,” he said in between fast kisses.  She nodded again and he continued.  They had both come close to saying the words out loud, especially in the throes of passion, but they didn’t.  Perhaps they were afraid to say it to each other, afraid that it would make what had happened between them too real, afraid that it was true.  He was like no other man she had ever known and she was beyond anything Jon could have ever dreamed of.  His dragon queen, but more importantly, his.  He admired her and even though she had only shared a few details of her life across the Narrow Sea, he knew he would follow her anywhere – back to Dragonstone, to King’s Landing, North of the Wall, to the grave.  She was good, kind, and he wanted to see her on that Iron Throne.  After they dealt with the enemy to north, he was willing and ready to fight for his queen.

They were desperate to remain locked together for every last minute of the journey north.  They lay together, facing one another, limbs entangled.  The brief row from earlier still weighed heavy on both of their minds.  Jon didn’t want her to think that he only wanted to be with her because she knew they would have no children, and she wanted so much for Jon to realize that he did have something to offer a family of his own.  He was a king after all, and the suggestion that Davos had made at Dragonstone began to make more and more sense to her.  She would give it time before bringing it up, but for now, she would simply enjoy the time they had left with one another.

Jon’s hand delicately trailed down the curve of her waist and rested on her bare hip.  He kissed her again softly as she put her fingers through his short beard.  Her breath hitched as Jon lowered his hand to her stomach just near her navel.  He laid his hand there and looked at her with the kindest eyes she’d ever known.

“I haven’t prayed for anything in a very long time,” he said and swallowed hard.  Her hand swept across his face gently.  “Which ones do you even pray to anymore?”

“Jon,” Dany whispered as though she knew what he was about to confess. 

“I’ve prayed to all of them, Dany.  I prayed that they bless us with a child,” he said.  Tears began to well in Dany’s eyes and he was there immediately to kiss them away. 

“Jon…I” she started.

“I know.  You don’t think it’s possible, but look at what you’ve been able to accomplish, what we’ve both accomplished.  Why not that too?” he said.  She swept a strand of his curly hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear.  For a brief second, she let herself imagine a little girl with her eyes and his curly black hair running down the beach of Dragonstone and it hurt her in a way she could never explain to him.  She planted a kiss on his lips as his hands lowered to her waist so he could pull her close. 

“Your children would be princes and princesses, Jon.  You’re a king.  Never forget that,” she said.  She took a deep breath as there was so much more she needed to say to him. “I wouldn’t dare to hope, but I do hope the gods will listen to you.  I want nothing more in this world than to give you a child, but please, promise me, if it doesn’t happen, you’ll never resent me.  I couldn’t bare it.”

“Never,” he said instantly.  She knew it was lie.  All men want sons.  He kissed her again and before she could take another breath, Jon had her on her back and was nestled snuggly between her thighs.  He pushed all the way into her and she gasped as he had taken her off guard.  She had lost count of the number of times they had been together on this voyage, but each time brought something new to both of them.  Sometimes it was hard and fast, and other times, like now, it was like a leisurely stroll.  He slowly rocked back and forth into her as she clung to him and dug her fingernails into his back.  They both fell apart and held onto each other, willing time to stop so they wouldn’t have to face the monsters that waited for them.  Jon pulled back and stared at her – that look she had seen so many times during their nights and mornings together.

“Seven hells, I love you,” he said.  He leaned down to kiss her. 

“And I love you, Jon,” she responded.  She knew this would complicate matters.  If it was just an alliance for the sake of joining the north to the south between two people that could stand one another, it would still have worked.  But this, this had been brewing beneath the surface for some time.  “This is horrible timing, you know?” she said with a laugh.  He shook his head at her and smiled.  His smile faded quickly and that gloominess returned to his face.

“If I don’t survive this war,” he began.

“Jon, don’t even say…”

“No, listen.  If I fall fighting the night king, you should know that you’ve truly brought me happiness for what might be the first time in my life,” he said.  And once again, her heart broke for him.  Why must he say these things to her?  For the first time in a long time, she was afraid.  Afraid that she couldn’t give this man everything he deserved. 

“The things you say, Jon Snow,” she said before reaching up to kiss him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting real for them now. I think they've always known it, but they were too afraid to admit it. One more chapter on the boat and then they will depart for Winterfell. :) Thanks for reading.


	7. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day on the ship. A little more fluff before all hell breaks loose.

“So, what now?” Dany asked.  She was still sitting in Jon’s lap, basking in their after-glow.  His arms enveloped her naked body, their foreheads pressed together.  Dany ran her fingers through his curly, unruly hair as he kissed her softly and held onto her even tighter.

“I don’t know,” he said.  His gaze met hers and she immediately saw the concern etched on his face.

“I still think we should just stay on the ship,” she said jokingly.  Jon let out a little laugh and smirked – Dany loved when he smiled and wished he would more often.  “You know, Tyrion mentioned that you weren’t nearly as gloomy since we left Dragonstone.  Any idea why that might be?”

Jon thought on it for a minute.

“Nope, no idea at all.” They shared another moment of laughter.  “We’ll be arriving in White Harbor soon,” he said.  “And then onto the Kingsroad, to Winterfell shortly after.”

“Don’t leave my side,” she blurted out.  He looked at her wondering if she was joking or if she really meant what she said.  “I mean it, stay close to me.  Your queen demands it,” she said sternly.  Although she was joking, there was a seriousness to her tone that let Jon know she really did not want to be apart from him, and it warmed his heart. 

“Alright,” he said.  “I promise, I won’t ever be too far.”

“Good,” she whispered across his soft lips.  She heard him growl as she kissed him deeper and pressed herself against him.  For a moment, she thought they were about to lose themselves in each other yet again, but to her surprise, he pulled away from her.

“Once we arrive in Winterfell, I’m going to tell my sisters and brother about us,” he declared.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” she asked.

“They’re my family, they’re your family now, too.  They’ll understand,” he reassured her.

“So, they won’t think I seduced you into a marriage alliance?” she asked playfully.  He leaned back to look at her.

“Is that what you did?” he smirked.  “They might at first, but I’ll make sure they know the truth.” He shook his head at her and gave her one of his many loving looks.

“What?” she asked.

“Nobody in the north has ever seen anyone quite like you before, I’m sure.  How could anyone not bow down to you?” he said. 

“I distinctly remember that you were one of those who would not bow,” she reminded him.

“I wanted to.  Seeing you sitting up there on that throne.  I thought to myself, how could this tiny woman have so much power over me and all you did was speak to me,” he said with a modicum of embarrassment at his confession.

“I believe I scolded you,” she said.

“You did.  And I was done for.  It took all of my will power not to drop to my knees at your feet,” he said to her, resuming the tight grip he had on her body.  “I should have let you take me prisoner.”

“The way you talk Jon Snow, one would think you were in love,” she japed.  Jon’s breath caught in his chest and he looked at her square in the eye.

“From the moment I saw you, I swear it,” he admitted and Dany melted into his embrace.

“Liar,” she whispered and he kissed her again. A kiss that held a promise – he would always love her.  She broke away from him.

“Jon,” she muttered.  “I really did want to murder you,” she said with a sly grin.  They laughed together.  “Gods, you were so infuriating, standing there very much unlike the northern brute I was expecting,” she added, “but I knew, the moment you looked at me that I would never let you leave me.”  Without warning, Jon flipped her onto her back and wedged himself in the place he had become most comfortable in recent weeks.  He propped himself up making sure not to crush her.

“But you did let me leave,” he said.

“And you spurned me on the beach.  Would it have been so hard to kiss my hand before saying farewell?” she asked behind a smile.

“Yes!” he exclaimed.  “It starts with a hand,” he said, grabbing her left hand from his shoulder and kissing her palm, “and I wouldn’t have been able to stop.  I’d have taken you there on that beach, so I stayed away,” he said before kissing her.  Before Dany could slip her hand back onto his shoulder he had slowly worked himself into her.  They both gasped as he continued his slow and agonizing pace.  It would have been easy for him to just repeatedly slam into her, but her king from the north took his time, almost painfully, so she would know and always remember the feel of him.  He kissed her again and again in between those torturous strokes.  They both began trembling, needing more from each other and Dany pulled him closer to her, trying to move her hips upwards signaling for him to go faster.

“Tell me,” he said against her lips.  “Tell me what you want,” he said before kissing her hard.

She pulled on his hair and broke their kiss.

“You. Just you,” she managed to gasp out.  She would have gotten there eventually, but as Jon’s pace grew faster, she could feel herself unraveling.  She held onto him and squeezed her eyes shut, almost letting out a scream, but Jon crushed his mouth to hers just in time to muffle both of their cries.  He rolled off her and pulled her close to him.

“Will that really have to last me until we get to Winterfell?” she asked.

“Afraid so.  Not many places to be alone on the Kingsroad,” he replied.  “At Winterfell though, there are many dark corners and abandoned hallways.  We’ll make up for it, I promise,” he said, sweetly kissing the tip of her nose. 

Jon sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to dress and seek out Ser Davos.  There may be additional preparations before they docked later that day and he wanted to be a part of it.  He began to dress while Dany laid on her side watching him.

“Promise me, Jon.  You’ll find me.  On the road, in Winterfell.  Find me,” she pleaded. 

“I promise,” he said and stole another kiss.  He picked up the rest of his clothing, gave her a nod, and left her cabin. 

***

Dany stood at the bough of the ship; she could see White Harbor in the distance.  They would be docking within the hour.  The thought of abandoning this ship felt like she would be abandoning everything that had transpired between her and Jon as well.  It made her want to turn around and return to Dragonstone, or even flee across the Narrow Sea and forget everything they were about to face.  While lost in her thoughts, she heard the familiar foot falls of her king in the north and her heart began to beat a little faster.

“You’ll catch your death out here without some thicker furs, my queen,” he said.  He strode up behind her and wrapped her into his cloak, enveloping her with his warmth.

“Everyone will see,” she stated.

“Everyone already knows, I’m sure,” he said against her ear. 

“Do they?” she said glancing upward.

“You’re very loud, and it’s not a very large ship,” he jested holding back laughter.

“And whose fault is that?” she retorted. 

“Guilty,” he whispered and they laughed a little more before Dany opened his cloak and turned to him. 

“We will be there soon.  I should help Missandei prepare,” she said.  “I’ll see you later.”

“Of course, my queen,” he said.  He leaned in quickly and placed a quick kiss on her lips before she swept past him. 

Ser Davos met her at the stairs and bowed as she descended back into the ship.  He walked slowly towards Jon who stood at the rail.

“Be careful, Jon,” he said.

“It’s too late for that wouldn’t you say?” Jon replied.

“I suppose,” he said.  “The northern lords may not receive this news as well as you might think.  I hope they deserve the faith that you’ve put in them.”

“What should I have done, Davos?  Should I have consulted them before I married her in the cave, or before I knocked on her door to consummate our marriage, should they have had a say in that, too?” he said only half joking. 

“Of course not.  You’re both young and facing a terrible enemy.  It’s only natural to want to get out some of those carnal desires.  Honest, Jon, I didn’t know you had it in you,” he laughed and clapped him on the back.  Jon laughed, too.

“Yeah, me neither,” he said.

“Oh, to be young and in love…that’s what we’re talking about, isn’t it?  You love her?” Ser Davos asked him frankly.  Jon was silent for a moment.

“Aye,” he nodded.  “I do.”

“That complicates things as I’m sure you know,” he said.

“I know.  Love is the death of duty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we must say farewell to the ship of dreams - it really was!!   
> White Harbor and the Kingsroad are on deck next. Thanks for reading.


	8. The Long Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter with a little White Harbor, a little Kingsroad, a little fluff...

They had arrived at the seat of House Manderly late in the day.  It was decided that they should stay the night in the castle where they could bathe, receive a warm meal and proper rest before beginning the treacherous journey north on the Kingsroad. 

Dany was escorted to a chamber that had been prepared for her but was always accompanied by her Dothraki bloodriders and a small contingent of Unsullied just as a precaution.  A bath had been prepared for her and the Manderly’s had taken it upon themselves to gift her with a proper northern cloak, complete with fur adorning the neck. 

Jon was shuffled off to his own private chamber down the hall from Dany.  He made sure to watch her, to pay attention to where her room was located so that he might check on her later.  He also took a proper bath and would later meet the Manderly’s in their guest hall for dinner with his men and the queen. 

Everyone was waiting for them in the dining hall as Jon and Dany entered side-by-side.  They sat down next to each other and the rest of the room took their seats as well.  The food and drink were served and everyone erupted into conversations. 

“Gods, you look just like your mother,” Lord Manderly said to Dany.  She smiled at the sentiment.

“You knew my mother?” she asked.

“No, I didn’t know her, but I had the good fortune to lay eyes upon her several times, and my she was a beauty,” he said.

“Well, I thank you for the compliment, Lord Manderly,” she said politely.  “And thank you for the lovely cloak as well.  As you can imagine, I am not used to such frigid temperatures.”  He nodded.  She was a little disappointed that he didn’t know her mother as the only information she ever received about her was from Viserys, and he was still only child when she died.  Dany’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter and giggling from the far side of the table.  When she looked over she saw the granddaughters of Lord Manderly whispering to one another and staring quite unapologetically at Jon.  Her Jon.  She couldn’t blame them though.  He had a very handsome face, and he was above all things kind.  That little insecurity crept back up her spine and she thought perhaps Jon could marry one of them and they could give him sons.  Something she would never be able to give him.  She hadn’t brought it up to him, but it was never too far from her thoughts. They were pretty girls and could no doubt provide him with strong northern children.  She drank more of the wine that had been poured for her and pushed the half-eaten plate of food away from her.

Jon took notice of her withdrawal from the conversation and her lack of interest of those that surrounded her.

“Everything all right?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, of course,” she said.

“You’ve hardly eaten a thing.  I know it might not be what you’re used to, but…”

“It’s fine.  I just don’t have much of an appetite at the moment,” she interrupted.  “I think I’m just tired is all.”

Jon stood abruptly and reached for her hand to help her out of the chair.  Everyone stood immediately.

“Lord Manderly, we thank you for your hospitality.  The queen would like to retire for the evening, and I also need to rest up for the long journey ahead,” Jon said.

“Of course, of course,” he said.  “We will have everything prepared for your departure at day break.  We have a litter for you, my dear,” he said to Dany.

“I appreciate your generosity, but I will be on horseback with everyone else, my lord,” she said. 

“One of my pavilions then, for when you break camp.”

“That would be lovely,” she said.  “Thank you.”

He bowed slightly before Jon led Dany to the exit.  She caught the two girls out of the corner of her eye, still giggling and making eyes at her husband.  She had never experienced this feeling before.  There was no question that she was beautiful, people told her all the time.  Granted, they may have just been flattering her, but surely there was some truth to it.  Her self-doubt came from the secret not many people knew about her.  If only those girls knew the power they truly had.

They continued down the hall to their separate chambers.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” he asked again.  “I think this first stop has gone quite well so far.”

“I’m fine, Jon,” she said.  “Really.  Just tired.”  They stopped outside of her door and Jon reached his hand out for the door handle.  She put her hand on his.

“Jon, I don’t think that’s a good idea.  This visit has gone well and I don’t want to give them any reason not to trust me,” she said quietly.  “That, and there are always prying eyes, you know that.”  He nodded. 

“You’re right.  Do you need anything?” he asked.

“So many answers to that question, Jon,” she said and he smiled.  “In short, no.”

“I’ll see you in the morning then.  I’ll just be off to sleep like shit without you next to me,” he said.

“You’ll be fine.”  He grazed her hand and turned to make his way to his chambers.

***

The Kingsroad was unforgiving with its rough terrain covered by several feet of snow.  Jon and Dany had met up with the Dothraki just a day before and continued riding north towards Winterfell.  They stayed at the front of the caravan surrounded by Unsullied and Dany’s bloodriders.  Tyrion, Davos, Jorah, Varys, and Missandei all kept a short distance behind. 

The journey thus far had been quite uneventful.  Occasionally, they would stumble upon villagers in the small towns waiting along the road to get a glimpse of the Dragon Queen and her band of savages.  Their travelling party was brought to a halt as their scouts from ahead alerted them to a block in the road.  Jon and Dany dismounted and gave some orders to the rear guard to inspect the problem and figure out a solution.  They stood waiting and stretching out their sore muscles from the day’s ride.

“You’re quite a skilled rider,” Jon said.  “I meant to tell you that a few days ago.”  Dany looked over at him with a smirk.

“I’m a khaleesi, Jon.  I learned from the best,” she replied.

“Aye, you did,” he said.

Just as Dany was about to say something back to Jon, the men inspecting the road came back to report that the road was completely blocked by several downed trees.  It would take hours for them to clear it and by then it would be dark.

“Is it safe to break camp here?” she asked Jon.

“Aye.  We’ll set up here and work on clearing the road,” he replied.  She turned to relay the message to her Queensquard and her Hand.

“Dany?” Jon said.  She turned back around to face him and he took a step closer to her.

“May I visit you tonight?”  he asked.  They had been on the road for several days, but there was very little time for anything other than setting up camp, feeding everyone, and then subsequently breaking down the camp the next morning.  They were stopping earlier than usual this time. Jon chose to sleep in a small tent near his men, while Dany utilized the pavilion, which was no more than a large tent, given to her by Lord Manderly where they also held their brief council meetings. 

“I would like that very much, Jon.  I’ve missed you,” she said.  He smiled one of his rare smiles and looked up towards the sky as snow began to fall around them.  It had only been a few days since he had been in her bed, but it felt like an eternity.

“And I’ve missed you,” he said.

“Later then?” she said with a smirk.  He nodded and turned from her as they both began their preparations to break camp.

***

The last proper bath Dany had was the night they arrived in White Harbor, but she wished to feel clean again, especially before her king would visit her later.  She instructed her guard not to let anyone enter and began disrobing until she stood bare before the wash basin.  The water would have been too hot for most people, but she dipped the wash cloth into the basin and ran it over her body repeatedly.  She made short work of it, as the air was cold even with all the braziers lit.  It wasn’t a bath, but it would have to do for now.  She dressed in her heaviest wool gown with an even heavier robe over top that would hopefully keep her warm.  Even with the warm clothes and the fires lit, the cold in her bones would not abate.

Dany proceeded to light more candles in the dimly lit tent so she could pour over more maps and scrolls.  Just as she was about to unroll another, her guard called in that Jon Snow wished to speak with her.

“Let him in,” she said as she walked over to the entrance.  She spoke in Dothraki to her guard and instructed them not to allow anyone close to her tent.  She gathered they knew why, but they kept their suspicions to themselves.  The tent flap was shut and she and Jon were finally alone again.  He had walked to the middle of the tent and turned to look at her.

“Are you warm enough?” he asked.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be warm again,” she said with a bit of a laugh and a grimace.  Jon was still wearing all his garb and had the sting of the outside cold emanating from him.

“Come here, then,” he said opening his cloak to her.  He welcomed her into his arms as she laid her head on his chest and he closed the cloak around her.

“Mmmm.  Better,” she muttered.  Her hands wrapped around his waist underneath the cloak, and she felt him flinch just a little.  Even after weeks of being intimate with one another he still was uneasy at times when she touched him like he was pulling away from a flame.  They stayed that way for some time, just taking in each other’s warmth.  Jon placed a delicate kiss on the top of her head. 

“Just a few more days, my queen,” he said.

“Oh, yes,” she said, tilting her head back to meet his eyes.  “A few more days until the northern lords want my head.  Maybe we should just run away somewhere and let them figure it out.”  Jon let out a laugh and she pulled out of his embrace and walked over to the table.  “Lord Manderly was kind at least.”

“You’re coming to help,” he said.  She poured them each a glass of wine.

“I hope that will be enough,” she said and handed him the cup.

“Me too,” he said before taking down the entire cup.  Dany’s eyes widened.

“Thirsty, are we?” she asked taking only a sip of her wine.

“Yes.  But not for wine,” he said with that lustful look she had gotten used to recognizing.

“I’m sorry to inform you that we have no ale,” she said jokingly.

“I don’t want that either,” he said and took the cup from her.  He pulled his thick gloves off and brought them up to her face.  She didn’t wait for an invitation and lunged towards him, crushing her lips to his.  Both of his arms were around her in an instant as her hands wrapped around his neck.  Jon lifted her off the ground and carried her towards the pile of furs that passed as a bed.  She pulled back from his kiss.

“We can’t do this, Jon.  As much as I want to.  If I take these clothes off, I’ll freeze,” she said with pure disappointment.  A low growl escaped his throat as he wasn’t planning on stopping what they just started.  She rested her forehead on his and brought her hands to his face.

“Gods, woman, you are freezing,” he said as he set her back on the ground.  He took her hands in his, rubbed them in between his own and then took off his cloak, swinging it around her shoulders.  He heeled off his boots and climbed over the furs, opening his arms to her.  She crawled up next to him as he held her tight and buried them both under layers and layers of furs.

“We could still…” she started.

“No.  They’ll be plenty of time for that when we reach Winterfell,” he said. 

“You don’t know that, Jon,” she said and looked up at him.  She leaned up further and kissed him while her now warm hands creeped down to his breeches and started to unlace them.  It was only a few seconds before she had him in her hands. 

“Dany,” he let out in between kisses.

“Let me,” she whispered and kept kissing him.  He let her hands do the work until he was clenching her by the shoulders and trying to keep quiet so the whole camp wouldn’t discover what they had been doing.  He was breathing heavily into her mouth and she kept kissing him until he settled down. 

“You didn’t have to…”

“I know,” she said and rested her head on his chest.  “Sleep, my love.  Only a few more days and you’ll be home.” 

“We’ll be home,” he said and kissed the top of her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some reunions coming in the next chapter.


	9. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany arrive at Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long...I know. Major writer's block and lots of life craziness.

Chapter 9 – Winterfell

The last leg of their journey had been rather treacherous.  It snowed heavily all day and all night, and even though Drogon and Rheagal would melt the path on the Kingsroad, the snow kept on falling and building back again. 

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to ride in the carriage?” Jon had pleaded with Dany.

“You know my answer to that, Jon,” she would snap back half insulted that he might think she couldn’t keep up with him.

“You’re being stubborn, my queen. You’d be safer from this weather in—”

“That’s enough. I’m staying and that’s the end of it,” she interrupted and pulled the hood of her cloak tighter.  Jon huffed at her again as they had this argument multiple times on the ride north. 

“Fine.  When your pretty, little fingers turn black and fall off, don’t think you’ll get any sympathy from me,” he japed.  Dany huffed right back at him.

“You said we would reach Winterfell before nightfall.  I can manage until then,” she said. 

“That’s hours from now.  The other night you were too freezing to even take your robe off and we’ve dropped some ten degrees since then.  I know the north, I’m trying to help,” he said.

“I know you are only trying to help.  But, the Dothraki only follow strength and they will see my use of a carriage as weakness.  I need them to be fully supportive of me and mustn’t give them cause to second guess their decision to follow me north…if you must know,” she shot back at him.

“I knew there was a reason.  Admit it, you’re freezing your arse off, aren’t you?” he said with a smirk.

“You’ll have your work cut out for you later,” she responded.  He shook his head and laughed.

They continued towards Winterfell and a bit later into the day they could scarcely make out the castle in the distance. 

“Welcome home, my queen,” Jon said and reached for her hand.  It was just the two of them atop the hill with her blood riders and unsullied a short distance behind them.  She took his hand and squeezed it gently. 

“I’ve never really had a home,” she said sullenly.

“You do now.”

~~~

The gate was open for them as they strode closer to the castle.  Her Dothraki stayed a good distance away and started setting up their camps immediately.  Only Jon, Dany, their advisors, and some of Dany’s guards went all the way to the castle gates and into the courtyard. 

The northern lords that had remained at Winterfell were immediately entranced by the silver-haired Targaryen queen.  Jon saw them staring and he gripped the reigns on his horse a bit tighter to keep from punching them in their faces.  He assumed Dany was used to this whenever she visited a new place, but she was his wife now, and they had no right to gawk at her. 

Standing in the center of the group was Sansa.  Dany immediately recognized her from her beautiful red hair that Jon described.  He had said she was considered a northern beauty and that she looked very much like his step mother who despised him.  She was very beautiful as Jon said.  Dany hoped that she would be as accepting of her and Jon’s relationship as he seemed to think she would.  Next to her was who she could only assume was Bran.  Jon had told her of his accident when he was a child and that the last time he had seen him, he was unconscious, and bed ridden.  Dany met Bran’s eyes and he gave her a nod.  Not a single smile from any one of them. 

She pulled her hood completely off her head presumably so that Jon could introduce her to everyone standing there. Jon slid off his horse and walked over to Dany, extending a hand for her to dismount.  She took his hand and swung her leg over to drop to the ground.  He gripped her waist briefly but didn’t linger.  She knew that they had to be cautious, but he seemed so far away from her.

He turned and looked to his brother and sister. 

“Just wait here for a minute,” Jon said.  Dany nodded and turned to pretend she was fiddling with something on her horse saddle.  She felt a little tinge of grief that he didn’t want to immediately introduce her, but she respected the fact that he needed a moment with this family, especially those he thought long dead.  She vowed to be happy for him and leave her self-pity buried deep within her.

Jon strode towards his brother and sister.  Sansa stepped forward to pull him into an embrace.  He pulled her in tight, thankful that he got to see her again. 

“Well, I didn’t get roasted alive,” he said before letting her go.

Sansa shook her head. 

“I don’t know how you got her to come here, but we need her,” she said.  Jon nodded.  He needed Dany more than any of them in this courtyard could possibly understand.

Jon’s eyes shifted to Bran.  He’d never been one to cry, but he felt a burning up through the back of his throat and he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to ward off the tears he could feel welling up. 

“Jon.”

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Jon said.  He leaned down and almost pulled Bran out of his chair.

“It’s good to see you too, Jon,” he said.  There was a hint of a smile on Bran’s face and as Jon gently placed him back in his seat, he realized that Bran wasn’t the little boy he had left behind when he went to the wall.  “We have much to discuss, Jon.”  Jon took a step back and blinked away the wetness beginning to form in his eyes.

“Where’s Arya?” he said scanning the crowd.

Sansa looked around as well. 

“She’s probably—”

“I’m probably what?” a voice was heard from the other side of the courtyard.  She strode towards the group with her hands clasped behind her back, sword at her hip.  Jon smiled and began walking towards her. 

Dany watched them move towards each other, slowly at first and then they suddenly sped forward meeting in the middle and Jon had her off her feet, arms wound tight around her.  She knew how Jon felt about his brother and sisters, but she wasn’t prepared to be so overwhelmed by it.  She could hear them, crying with one another and whispering how much they had missed each other.  The tears streamed down her face and she suddenly felt very out of place. 

After Arya’s feet finally hit the ground, Jon cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. 

“I’ve missed you,” he said wiping the tears off his face.

“And I’ve missed you, brother,” she said. 

Jon looked over to where Dany was standing and immediately noticed that she had been crying.  He turned away from Arya, but then stopped and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him.

“Arya this is…”

“Daenerys Targaryen.  Yes, I know who she is.  I heard all about your exploits when I was in Braavos.  Welcome to Winterfell,” she said.  “Am I supposed to curtsy…or bow?”

Dany smiled at her.

“I think that is wholly unnecessary at the moment,” she said.  “It’s lovely to meet you Lady Arya.” Jon laughed under his breath.

“Just Arya is fine.”

“Start calling her lady and she’ll run you off,” Jon said.  “Come on and meet everyone.”  He held his hand out to her and Arya walked ahead of them.  He leaned and whispered to her, “I don’t like to see you cry, my queen.  Are you alright?”

She nodded, and they made their way over to the rest of the group.

“Your Grace, my sister, Sansa, and my brother, Bran,” he said.  Sansa immediately curtsied to which Dany smiled. 

“It’s lovely to meet you all.  Jon has told me so much about you on our journey north,” she said. 

“Welcome to Winterfell, Your Grace,” said Sansa. 

Bran gave her a half smile and delivered coldly the same statement he made to Jon, “We have much to discuss, Daenerys Targaryen.  We are glad you are here.”

“We’ve had rooms prepared for you in the guest tower,” said Sansa and immediately an older woman stepped forward and began ushering Dany away from the courtyard.  Missandei wasn’t far behind, and her blood riders insisted on escorting her.  Her eyes met Jon’s and before she could protest to being shuffled away, they shared a brief smile before she disappeared from the courtyard and into a strange corridor. 

“We’ve prepared a bath for you, Your Grace, and have brought all of your belongings to your chambers,” said the woman.  Dany didn’t even realize that anyone had moved any of her belongings when they arrived. 

“Thank you.  I’ve heard much about northern hospitality,” she said.

They arrived at her guest chamber door and the old woman opened it, hinges creaking as it revealed the room. A fire had already been lit and food and drink had been prepared for her.  In the farthest corner she saw the large copper tub, steam rolling off the top of the water.  She let out a sigh and entered the room.  The large bed was covered in furs and adorned with decorative pillows much to her liking.  Missandei arrived with more Unsullied to guard the door.

“It’s lovely. Thank you so much.  I’m sorry but I didn’t hear your name earlier?” asked Dany.

“Everyone here calls me Gran, Your Grace,” she replied.  Dany’s face lit up with a smile.

“Thank you, Gran,” she said.

“You are most welcome.  If you should need anything at all, I’m just down the hall, Your Grace,” she said giving Dany’s hands a gentle squeeze.  Dany gave her a parting smile. 

The door closed behind her and Dany went further into the room while Missandei busied herself with unpacking some of her belongings. 

“It’s warmer than I thought it would be.  Jon told me that Winterfell was built atop a hot spring.  It’s supposed to keep the interior warm,” she said.

“I thought I would never be warm again,” said Missandei.

“I said the exact thing days ago.  I’m going to crawl in that tub right now and stay there for several hours,” she said before removing her heavy outer cloak. 

“I will put together your clothing for the evening and help with your hair.  I’m sure it’s a right mess,” she said to Dany.

“It is.  Thank you.”

Dany walked towards the tub and finished taking off her riding clothes.  She sank down into the water and closed her eyes as the heat seeped into her sore muscles and cold flesh.  Missandei was then momentarily pulling her braids down and combing them out before pouring hot water over her.  Dany remained in the tub just to enjoy the warmth. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Your Grace,” she asked.  Dany opened her eyes and shook her head.

“No.  I can finish up here.  Go make sure Greyworm is comfortable,” she joked.  Missandei smirked.

“Your Grace,” she said and turned towards the door.  “I’m sure the King in the North will be coming by soon,” she fired back.  Dany smiled at her.

“He’d better.”

Missandei left and Dany remained in the tub until the water was tepid.  She dressed quickly in a thick wool night gown and an equally as thick robe.  Her hair was completely free from her normal braids and fell loosely around her face.  It was still damp but would dry overnight.  Now, she would wait.  She would wait for Jon. Surely, he would visit her this evening after being denied any sort of real intimacy since docking at White Harbor.  She sat at the small table and picked at a loaf of bread.  She was starved, but not for food. 

She poured a glass of wine and drank it down.  That didn’t help either.  She would send for him.  Surely, he couldn’t ignore a summons from his queen. She yanked the door open, fully prepared to bark orders at her guards, but was met by Jon Snow, hand lifted in the air and ready to knock on her door once again. 

“Hello,” she said.  He smiled and walked in, closing the heavy door behind him. She gave him no time to even shrug off his cloak before she pulled him to her mouth.  His hands immediately went to her back as she crushed his mouth on hers.  She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him as close as she could.  His hands went to her backside and he lifted her up swiftly, setting her down on the table behind them.  He wedged himself between her parted thighs and broke their kiss before gently pushing her down to lay with her back flat on the table.  Their breaths came in heavy gasps as they stared at one another. 

Jon ran his hands gently down the front of her to the tie of her robe.  He slowly undid it and put his hands back on her.  Even through the thick wool gown, her nerves were alight from his touch.  She let out a sigh as his hands slipped to her hip bones and became almost frantic when Jon began pulling her dress up her thighs. 

“Yes.” It was the only word spoken since the door closed and Jon took his cue.  Dropping to his knees in front of her, he grabbed her hips and clumsily pulled her to his lips, holding her by her thighs that were now crushing his head.  It had been almost a fortnight since they had done this, and it was evident as Dany was ready to fall apart almost instantly.  Her hands twisted in his hair as his tongue worked her over.  He knew she would go over the edge eventually, but just now he was being selfish and wanted his own release just as bad.  Instead of prolonging her pleasure, he continued licking, sucking, and biting that one spot that would send her careening over the edge.  It wasn’t but five more seconds and she was writhing against his face.  This was the part he loved best – when she would push him off her because the sensation was too much.  He knew she would beg him for more once she settled, so he would wait and often keep one hand at her hip or her breast, so he could feel her body tingle under his touch. 

Dany began to come to her senses and pushed herself up to her elbows.

“Gods, Jon,” she said.  He stood up from between her legs with that salty smirk of his.

“That’s not normally how I say hello, but,” he said.

Dany laughed at that and then sat up to hug him and rest her head on his chest.  He pulled her face up to meet her gaze.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” he said.  He kissed her softly and then lifted her up off the table.  “Please tell me you’re warm again?” he asked.

“Mmmmm…after that,” she nodded.  They shared another kiss and Dany led Jon to the four-poster bed covered in furs.  She climbed on and pulled off her robe before starting at the buckles and ties of his clothing.  Jon helped, but would rather attempt to kiss her face, chest, and hands instead.

“You’re distracting me,” she said.  He smirked and pulled away, standing straight up and allowing her to pull all his clothes off. He heeled off his boots and kicked them off before doing away with his breeches.  Dany pulled her gown up and in one motion it was over her head joining his clothes on the floor.

“Come here,” she said.  He instantly pounced on her and she let out a yelp as he roughly threw her back on the bed before settling himself in between her thighs.  He propped himself up on his elbows, so he wouldn’t crush her even though she usually didn’t mind.  He kissed her collar bones softly and then moved to her breasts while her fingers found his soft, curly hair and pulled the tie loose. 

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” he said, resting between her breasts and looking up at her with those lust-filled eyes.  She pulled him back to her lips and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing all the way into her.  It had been too long since they had gasped each other’s names while they climaxed together. They held onto each other through every pulse and every thrust not wanting it to end, but their absence from one another these past weeks brought them to their finish sooner than they would have liked.

Jon rested his head in the crook of her neck as he often did when they made love this way.  Dany held onto him and ran her fingers up and down his back.

“Sorry,” he said.  She pulled his face up to meet this gaze.

“Sorry? For what?” she asked.

“That was too quick, I couldn’t control…” he started, but she cut him off with laughter.

“No, it was lovely.  I’ve missed you terribly, Jon Snow,” she said and kissed him.  “And it’s still early.  Plenty of time for another round, unless I’ve exhausted you,” she said mockingly. 

“So, you’re not gonna kick me out?” he said playfully.

“Not until after I’m fully satisfied,” she japed.

“Good.  I need food though,” he said and left the bed to bring over the bread, wine, and fruit from the table.  He handed her a piece of bread and she waved it off and slid under the furs. 

“You need to eat,” he said.

“Not much of an appetite at the moment,” she said.

“Have I seen you with your hair wet and down before?” he asked.  She ran her fingers through her silver locks thinking on the question.

“I don’t think so,” she said.

“I like it.  I especially like it when you’re all flushed and undone,” he said.

“I have a tendency of finding myself in that particular state whenever you’re in the room with me,” she replied. 

“You should sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day,” he said. 

“And what have you got planned for me? She asked playfully.

“In the morning, after I’ve got you all flushed and undone, I wanted to show you my home…well, it’s our home now isn’t it?” he asked.  “Either way, you’ll want to see the battlements, the Godswood, the glass gardens, some other places,” he said smiling at her.

“I would very much like to see all of those places, but I’m more interested in the flushed and undone part of the morning,” she said.  He leaned over to kiss her. 

“You’re insatiable,” he said, and she nodded.  “The northern lords have been called to Winterfell and will be arriving tomorrow.  They’ll expect to see you and your dragons, I suppose,” he said somberly.  That dampened the mood quite quickly as neither of them knew what to expect from the lords of the north.  Dany sat up and pulled Jon back on top of her, disregarding the food that spilled to floor. 

“We will deal with that tomorrow,” she said before kissing him deeply.  “For now…” she started.

“Flushed and undone, then,” he said.  She nodded playfully until he kissed her again and showed her exactly what he meant.

 


	10. The White Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was just hilarious to write. :)

Chapter 10 – The White Wolf

The morning after their first night in Winterfell proved to be a quiet one.  Jon stayed with Dany the entire night which was a great feat considering everyone was descending upon the castle to get a glimpse of the dragon queen.  He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to keep her to himself a bit longer.  Dany was curled up into a ball next to him, her hair splayed out on the pillow.  He reached out to gently touch her shoulder.  She hummed under his light touch.

“Good morning,” Jon said. She turned her head to face him and Jon tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Good morning, my King,” she said before stretching out and pulling his naked body flush with hers.  “Even better now,” she said as she placed a kiss at the hollow of his throat.  His arms immediately wrapped around her as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

“Mmmm…better,” he said.  She rested her head on his chest and traced circles on his abdomen making him flinch.  “We should get up and prepare for the day.”

“We should.”

“Starting to think you have something else in mind,” he said as she reached under the furs.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” she said with that wanton look in her eyes.

“Is there no end to your lustful ways, woman?” he japed.  She pulled her hand away and sat up quickly.  Jon grabbed her by the waist and brought her back to lie beside him. “I didn’t say I wanted you to stop.”  He kissed her gently and put his fingers through her soft hair.

“We should get ready though,” she huffed.  “This will have to continue later.”  She removed herself from his embrace and plucked her robe from the nearby chair all while he looked on with admiration.  “Besides, I think we could both use a break after last night,” she said with a wink.  Jon got up from the bed and searched for his small clothes.

“I know you’ll tell me if I’m too rough with you, but last night, you…” he started and then hesitated.

“Jon, I would never allow you to do anything to me that I didn’t want you to do.  I’ve been down that road and I won’t go there again.  Sometimes gentle is what I need, and…” she sauntered over to him, “sometimes I like to let your wolf out to play.” 

Jon took in a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head.  He closed the space between them.

“I’m just afraid that I’ll lose my head in the middle of it somewhere, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dany placed her hand on his cheek and he turned his head to place a kiss in her palm. 

“You could never hurt me, Jon.  I know it.”  She leaned up onto her tip toes and gave him a kiss.  It was broken up by a quiet knock on the door.

“That’ll be Missandei,” she said.  Jon gathered up the rest of his clothes and opened the door.  Missandei gave him a grin and he nodded, slipping past her to return to his own chambers.

“I’m surprised he stayed the whole night,” she remarked.

“Me too.  I thought for sure he would slip out in the middle of the night,” Dany replied while pouring herself a glass of water.

“We’ll be needing – the red and black, yes?” asked Missandei.

“Oh, yes.  Many first impressions today.  I must look fierce, yet warm and gentle, even-tempered so as not to ruffle any feathers,” she said all prim and proper.  They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

“We should start with your hair…a northern braid perhaps…for solidarity,” Missandei suggested.  She walked over to begin working. “Seven hells, what’s he done to it this time.”

***

Jon had put himself to rights after leaving his wife earlier that morning.  He reported to the Great Hall where his sisters and brother were eating breakfast.

“Morning,” he said.  He took his seat, grabbed a piece of bread, and poured himself some ale.

“And where is the dragon queen this morning?” asked Arya.

“How should I know?” he responded.  Arya gave him a quizzical look and he dismissed her by quickly changing the subject.

“Have any of the northern lords arrived?”

“A few.  We will convene this evening to talk about particulars, strategies…” said Sansa.

“I’ll need to speak with you later Jon.  It’s important.  Sam and I have some information that you need to know…” Bran started but was interrupted by commotion from outside the hall.  Dany entered the hall followed by her handmaiden and two Dothraki guards. Jon immediately stood, and his sisters followed suit.  She dismissed her guards and Missandei and as she began to walk toward Jon, she stopped abruptly and gasped audibly.

“Jon,” she said quietly.  He turned to see Ghost stalking towards her.

“It’s alright.  He won’t hurt you.  This is Ghost.”

She swallowed down the nerves and reached out her hand to his muzzle.  Ghost was about as tall as she was and could have mauled her on sight had we wanted to.  He leaned his head into her hands for her to continue petting him.  He became more and more comfortable with her and lunged forward playfully to rest his head on her abdomen with enough force that it almost knocked her over.

“Ghost!” Jon shouted, and the dire wolf relented.  Jon rushed over to her side as his siblings looked on.

“Well, that’s just great.  He likes you more than me now,” he joked.

“He’s beautiful,” she said.  Jon reached for her hands and immediately thought better of it realizing they were not alone. 

“Come, join us for breakfast,” he waved her over to sit with his family. There was a coldness to them, but she didn’t feel unwelcome.  She sat next to Jon and reached for a small loaf of bread.  An awkward silence hung over them.

“I heard about Mereen,” Arya said.

“Did you?”

“Did you really crucify the masters?”

“Arya,” Jon snapped.  “She’s our guest.”

“What?  It’s a fair question,” she spat back.

“Yes,” Dany interjected.  Jon shifted in his chair.  “On my journey to Mereen, every mile was marked with a dead slave child pointing the way.  We buried every single one of them.  When I question my decision to crucify the masters, I need only remember one of those childrens’ faces to know it was the right choice.  I have no sympathy for cowards who hurt children.” 

The whole table was dumbstruck, and Arya was absolutely intrigued.

“Exactly how in the hell did my brother convince you to come here?” Arya asked pointedly.

“Oh, he didn’t.  Not at first anyway.”  She was careful not to make eye contact with Jon, afraid she might give away her affection for him.  “I received word that your brother and his men were in grave danger when they traveled north of the wall.  I flew up there and saw the threat for myself.  I’ve seen what we’re up against, how could I not help?”

“We just have to fight for you against Cersei when this is all over, yes?  That’s the price for your help?”  asked Sansa.

“Sansa, can we save this for later?” Jon asked.

“It’s quite alright, Jon.  I presume your lords will have similar concerns this evening, and…”

“I didn’t have to give up anything, Sansa.  I willingly bent the knee to her – she deserves the throne, and if no else will fight for her, I will…there are other things at play, that…” Jon stopped.

“Jon,” said Bran.  “There’s something that the two of you need to know.”

“It can wait, Bran. Daenerys, would you accompany me to the battlements?” asked Jon.  She nodded and stood up.  “I’m going to give her the proper tour of Winterfell.”  He offered his arm to Dany and they left the main hall walking towards the battlements.

“Jon?  That was a bit harsh.  They have concerns.  It’s fine for them to ask.  Really, I don’t mind.”

“I’m just going to tell everyone that we’re married, and the fuckers can piss off about the rest,” he spat.

“There’s my wolf,” she said jokingly, but Jon was not laughing.  He was pissed and so riled from the need to defend his wife that the look on his face went from pure anger to unadulterated lust.  He was breathing heavily and grabbed her hand to lead her back through the castle.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” he said, pulling her behind him.  They reached a door with the Stark sigil emblazoned on the front.  It must be his chambers Dany thought.  When he opened the door, he couldn’t help but grab her and kiss her hard on the mouth.  She immediately responded and ran her fingers through his hair as he sidled them in the room and slammed the door shut.

“I can’t just sit across from you and not touch you,” he said in between kisses and unbuttoning her coat.  She pulled his mouth down to hers and began unbuckling his cloak.  They’d done this enough to make quick work of their clothing.  Once it had all been stripped away, Jon lifted her up and carried her to his bed.  It dawned on him that this was the first time he had ever had a girl in his room.  He laughed a little to himself about that as he climbed on the bed with her still clinging to him.  Jon pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

“Get on top of me,” he panted.  She kissed him and pushed him back on the bed.  His hands rested on her hips as she climbed on top of him and lowered herself down.  He sat up and took her mouth again as she worked him into a furious rhythm.  He didn’t care if they finished quickly, he needed her right then.  They were both about to break when the door swung open, crashing into the wall behind it.

“Arya said you were…” Sansa’s eyes locked on the sight before her and she gasped.  “Oh, my gods, I’m sorry,” she managed to get out before turning on her heel and leaving as quickly as she could.

Jon and Dany were still panting and in shock over the interruption.

“Fuck,” he said against Dany’s chest.

“You should go talk to her…now.”

Jon peeled himself away and quickly pulled on his trousers and shirt.

“Sansa…Sansa, wait,” he yelled while running through the corridors.  He finally caught up to her and she turned around ready to unleash hell on him.

“Well, it all makes sense now,” she barked at him.

“It’s not what it looks like,” he said running his hand through his hair that Dany had undone at some point in their frantic lovemaking.

“Not what it looks like?” she yelled.  “You were just having sex with her!  How is that not what it looks like?  So, what?  She seduced you into bending the knee, I knew the rumors about her were true…no really, Jon, tell me my lying eyes are wrong!”

Jon was about to start defending himself and his wife just as Arya rounded the corner.

“What is all this yelling about?” she said.

“You!  You knew I would find them,” she yelled turning her anger to Arya instead of Jon.

“You wanted to know where Jon was, I saw him heading to his room.  I must have forgotten to mention that he was with the dragon queen.  Sorry,” she said completely unapologetically.

“She’s my wife,” Jon blurted out.  Both Sansa and Arya looked at him slack jawed.

“You’re not serious?” asked Sansa.

“We married before we left Dragonstone.  We didn’t intend to say anything unless…”

“Unless what?  Your sister walks in on…THAT!?” yelled Sansa.

“It’s not just an alliance.  We fell in love, somewhere amidst all of this and it can only help this situation,” he reasoned.

“So, does that make you King of the Seven Kingdoms?” Arya asked.

“If we survive this war and defeat Cersei, yes.”

“And she’s fine with that?  Sharing power?” asked Sansa.

“She wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t,” he said.

“I need some air,” Sansa said and turned to leave.

“You should have spoken to me, Arya,” Jon chided. “I don’t know how you figured it out, but I wish you had talked to me first.”

“It’s written all over your face.  Both of yours,” she said and walked away.

Jon lumbered back to his chambers where Dany was waiting patiently and still naked in his bed.  He shut the door and slid the locking bolt over which in all the frantic foreplay, he had forgotten to do earlier.

“Well, my sisters know about us,” he said and ran a hand through his hair.  Dany was trying to hold a straight face and withhold the impulse to laugh.  A smile broke out on her face and she covered her head with a nearby pillow.

“I’m glad you’re finding this so amusing,” he said.  A moment later he found himself lying next to her and laughing right along with her.


	11. The Lords of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big meeting with the northern lords and Dany. A bit of a cliff hanger at the end...sorry.

Chapter 11 – The Lords of North

Jon made sure to show Dany all of Winterfell before the sunset, just as he had promised.  Just as he had suspected, the Lords of the North had all gathered in the great hall to treat with his queen.  He knew she would be met with suspicion, especially after the events with Sansa earlier in the day, but he wished to shield her from their scrutiny.  He knew after today that he could no longer count on his own sister to support him.  He tried to seek her out later, but she had made herself scarce. 

Jon had promised Dany that he would return to escort her to the great hall after they had parted ways earlier.  No matter how many times he had knocked on her door, he always felt that pang of nervousness.  Missandei was just finishing her hair and as Dany stood up, Jon felt the air leave him; she always did this to him, even after all their nights and mornings together. 

“That’s new,” he said.

“Not new really, you just haven’t seen it,” she replied over her shoulder.

“It’s very…queenly,” he said.

She stood up and walked towards him.

“That is the idea,” she smiled. 

Missandei left the room and Jon grabbed her hands and held them tight.  How he wished he could feel her skin, but the leather gloves she wore to keep warm were in his way.

“The lords of the north…will be…”

“Difficult?”

He nodded. 

“It’s best to let them talk and get out their frustrations before we discuss anything of importance.  They will say not to trust a Targaryen, that you only want the north for yourself, that you’ve seduced me,” he said. 

She smiled at his last statement.

“Didn’t I?  Seduce you?” she quipped.

He nodded. 

“Something like that,” he said.  “We can keep our relationship private if you’d like, or we can lead with us being married,” he joked. 

“We will wait and see.  Shall we?” she asked.

Before she started walking out the door he quickly pulled her towards him and kissed her softly on the lips.  She kissed him back, of course, and they reluctantly broke away from one another.  He put his arm out for her to take.

***

The moment the doors opened for Jon and Dany to enter, the entire room fell silent.  Everybody stood; whether they were standing because of The King in the North or the Dragon Queen was of no consequence. 

Missandei began reading off her titles as Jon walked her to the main table.  Jon looked at Missandei in shock as she began introducing his titles – Jon Snow, Son of Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, 998th Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch…  He glanced over to Dany and she winked at him.  Jon led her to the seat next to his where his sisters sat on the other side.  Once they sat down, the whole hall followed.

“Lords of the North, I thank you for traveling all this way,” said Jon.

Some mumblings were heard from the hall. 

“I hope I can count on you all to welcome our honored guest to the north – Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen – as well as her traveling companions and her army.  I’m just going to get right to it.”  He stood and walked around to the front of the table.  “I know you are all likely angry with me, or at least disappointed, but if you had seen what we have seen…”

“Oh, we see what you see…and now we know the north isn’t nearly as important as a pretty face,” said one of the lords in the back of the room.  The hall erupted into conversation.  Jon looked back at Dany who was sitting there straight faced.

“Alright.  And if I told you she seduced me, and I gave up the north, does that change the fact that we need her, her armies, and her dragons?  It changes nothing.  That’s not what happened, but I hope that you know me well enough to know that I would always put the interests of the north above a beautiful face.”

Lord Manderly stood up and approached Jon. 

“We know what happened to your brother when he took up with a foreigner.  We’d like it if we can spare you the same fate,” he said.  A bunch of ‘aye’s’ and ‘that’s right’ came from the lords in the great hall.

“My brother broke an oath to the Frey’s, that’s why he died, not because he fell in love with a foreign woman,” Jon retorted.  “That’s not important anymore, none of it is important anymore.”

Lord Glover was the next to stand and approach Jon.

“I didn’t support you venturing south to Dragonstone to treat with the Dragon Queen, and I don’t support this idea that she’s come to save us all.  We’ve heard of her exploits across the narrow sea and the north will not secede itself to a foreign whore just because she has dragons,” he spat out. 

Jon’s jaw clenched, and he balled his hands into fists. 

“You should watch your mouth, Lord Glover.  Whether you agree with my decision or not, she is your queen and insulting her like that won’t end well for you,” he said as calmly as he was able.

“You going to kill me?  Burn me alive?” he asked Jon and looked over to Dany.  “Will you do it?  Now that you are our queen?”

“Sit down, Lord Glover,” Jon asked. 

“She should go back south where she belongs with her slave army and horde of savages…” he started another tirade and was cut off when Jon grabbed him by the front of his cloak.

“Sit down, my lord.  Don’t make me say it again,” Jon said. Glover glared at him but went back to his seat.

Dany stood, and the hall went quiet.

“My lords.  I understand your concerns.  When your king came to me many months ago, we did not come to an agreement about anything and he actually refused to bend the knee to me on multiple occasions.  You would have been proud of his stubbornness.”  Some of the lords smiled and laughed at that.  “I thought about taking him prisoner and forcing his hand, but he proved to be a noble and trustworthy person.  We agreed to help one another, but it wasn’t until after I flew my dragons north to save him and his men that we were able to forge a true alliance.”

“She speaks truthfully,” Bran said.  All eyes looked toward him.  “She is here for a just cause.  Jon knew it and you should believe him.”

Dany shot a look to Jon.  He had told her some of Bran’s power but had yet to fully see it in practice for himself. 

“Their intentions are pure.  So much so that they secretly married in order to strengthen their alliance before traveling north,” he announced nonchalantly.  The entire hall erupted in chaos. 

Jon walked over to the table and shook his head at Dany and mouthed ‘I’m sorry.’  He could see the tears forming in her eyes.  This was not how any of this was supposed to go.  He grabbed a nearby cup and banged it down on the table.

“Thank you, Bran.  Perhaps I should have led with that.  There you have it,” he said.

“So, that still makes you our king?” said a voice from the back.  Jon looks back towards Dany and she nods.

“Technically, yes,” Jon said.

“When we take back the seven kingdoms, Jon and I will serve as equals.  He will not be my consort, he will be my heir,” Dany spoke up and everyone listened for a change.  “We had already discussed this and feel that Lady Sansa would be the best choice to serve as Wardeness of the North, granted there are no objections,” she said and looked over towards Sansa. 

Sansa was visibly shocked but composes herself long enough to nod.  “I would be honored, Your Grace,” she said.

“Now, can we talk about our plans and battle strategies or can we continue bickering,” Jon asked.  The lords in the hall nodded and the great war council began. 

Several hours later, the lords began to filter out and Dany stood to leave as well.  She looked toward Jon.

“I’ll come to you later,” he said.  She nodded and left the hall with her guards and Missandei. 

****

Dany was relieved to be freed of her tight gown and back into loose fitting robes.  Missandei had taken down her hair and left her with a plate of bread, cheese, and a bottle of wine.  Now that she and Jon had made their relationship public, it would be much easier for them to see one another.  She had feared they would have to sneak around, and the thought of not having him with her every night actually hurt her heart.  Tears welled up in her eyes again and she cursed herself for not having better control over her emotions.  A creak in the floor behind her snapped her out of her trance and she turned to see Jon standing in the doorway.  He always had a somber look about him, but something was different.  He looked sad, or angry, she couldn’t tell. 

“What’s wrong?”  she asked.

He walked into the room and shut the door making sure to flip the lock before walking to her.

“Jon?”

He shook his head.

“Why were you crying?” he asked and reached a hand to her cheek to wipe a stray tear away.

“It’s nothing, really…what has you so upset?” she asked again and this time she took his hands in hers, removed his gloves, then intertwined their fingers. 

“I’ve just spent some time talking with my brother and my friend, Sam,” he said.  “They found out who my mother was,” he said.

“Was?  Jon, I’m so sorry,” she said.

“It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

“I’m afraid.”

“What are you afraid of?” she said and put her hands to his face.

“I’m afraid you won’t look at me the same,” he said.  “You have to believe me, I didn’t know.”

“Jon? What didn’t you know?” she asked. 


	12. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ALL comes out. I've had this chapter for some time, but felt the need to change a few things in light of that kick ass trailer. Enjoy. A bit more dialogue heavy than I'd like, but there's a lot of info here.

Chapter 12 – The Truth

Jon pulled away from Dany and removed her hands from his face.

“Jon, tell me.  What didn’t you know?” asked Dany.

Jon backed away several steps and turned his gaze to the floor and away from her.

“I can’t,” he said and left her standing there completely dumbfounded as to what had just transpired. It was only hours ago that they strolled through the Godswood and whispered to each other like star crossed lovers.  The tears began to well again and she couldn’t stop them from falling this time.  She didn’t know where he had gone or what troubled him, and he left her alone in this strange place that was supposed to be her home as well as his.  She clutched her robe to her chest and let the sobs rack through her. 

Dany didn’t know how long she cried, but she needed to find Jon and she needed to know what it was that scared him away from her.

She quickly changed back into her gown, threw a set of furs over her shoulder, set out of her room and headed toward the great hall.  Jon’s friend, Sam, was still there as well as a few others.  Her guards followed her every step, but she waved them off and they stood back as she approached Sam.

“Have you seen Jon?” she asked.

“Bran and I had some information he needed to know and then he walked off and said he had to find you.  Did he find you?” asked Sam.

“He did, but something was troubling him, and he left without telling me.  Where would he have gone do you think?” she asked. 

“I imagine he’s probably in the crypts, Your Grace.  It’s very late.  Make sure to take your guards,” he said.

“Thank you.”

She turned on her heel and sped toward the courtyard to the entrance of the Winterfell crypts.  Jon had told her about it once.  His father was buried there.  She asked her guards to wait outside for her and she descended the stairs to the crypt.

He was standing at the far end staring up at one of the statues.  From where she was standing, it looked like the statue of a woman.  She wasn’t sure how to approach him, so she slowly put one foot in front of the other until she was standing next to him.  The look on his face told her all she needed to know.  He was hurting, and she only wanted to console him.  She was about to speak but Jon was the one to break the silence.

“I always dreamed of her.  I knew she had a kind face.  It was the only thing I ever wanted to know and now that I do, I think I’d rather go back to being the bastard of Winterfell,” he said.  Dany just stood there and listened. 

“Ned Stark wasn’t my father.  He was my uncle.  Lyanna Stark was my mother,” he said. Dany put her hand on his arm and he didn’t pull away from her touch this time.

“Everything was a lie.  Robert’s Rebellion, what happened to her.  All of it.  They loved each other, and it started a war and thousands died for it,” he said.  It finally hit her.  Viserys had told her time and again that her brother would never kidnap anyone.  She wanted to believe it, but all the stories made it seem impossible. 

“My father was...”

“Rhaegar Targaryen,” she said.  He finally looked at her.

“You know what this means?”

She nodded.

“Viserys once told me that I should have married my brother’s son.  He meant Aegon, of course, but he was killed in the sacking of King’s Landing.  It seems he was right after all,” she said.

Jon looked at her and immediately regretted telling her as he could see the hurt he had caused her. 

“Well, he wasn’t far off.  My mother named me Aegon.  I’m not sure why, but that’s the name she gave me before she died.” 

“And you know what happened to Aegon and Rhaenys in King’s Landing?” she asked.

He nodded, and that sullen look returned to his face.

“I didn’t know about this until today. I swear to you,” he said.

“I believe you.  And I realize that maybe relationships such as ours might not be as widely accepted in the north, but…”

“A bit late for that wouldn’t you say?” he said almost jokingly.

“I suppose it is,” she agreed.  “My whole life, I’ve been alone, and now…”

“There’s more,” he said.

She stepped in front of him and pulled his face down, so he would look at her.

“Jon Snow, do you think so little of me, of us, that whatever troubles you is something we can’t get past?  After everything we’ve been through?” she asked. He took a deep breath before continuing. 

“You’re not the heir to the throne…I am.  My mother and your brother married secretly.  I’m not a bastard.  I’m their legitimate son.”

“Well, I never looked at you as a bastard anyway, so what does it matter?” she asked.

“I won’t take the throne from you or set you aside…”

“Is that what you were afraid of?” she broke in.

He nodded, and Dany put her hands on his chest and he exhaled at the security he felt when her hands were on him. 

“We love each other, don’t we?” she asked, and he nodded.  “Then none of that matters.”  She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips as his hands moved around her waist to pull her closer.  He rested his forehead against hers and they held each other in front of the statue of his late mother.  They broke apart and Jon turned towards the statue of his father.

“He lied to me my entire life,” he said.

“To protect you.  You must know that.  We ran from Robert’s assassins my entire life.  I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.  He even came after me when I was with child.”  She felt Jon tense up at the mention of such a horrific act.  “You know, Varys told me that your father spoke against trying to kill me.  Perhaps he knew we were destined to find each other.  He saved you; he saved us.”

Jon turned to face her again.  “Forgive me for walking away from you earlier, I just…”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Jon,” she said. 

“You were upset, and I should have…”

“Stop.  It’s the end of the world and we’ve managed to find each other in all this chaos, let’s try to enjoy whatever time we have left,” she said and gripped his hands tighter.  He still looked sad, so she kissed him again hoping to set him at ease.

“Dany…Bran saw something, and I don’t know how to tell you this, but…”

“Do I have another long last family member coming to steal my heart?” she laughed.  He wanted to smile but he knew what he was about to tell her was going to hurt her beyond measure.

“What, Jon?” she asked, and he pulled her closer to him.

“The Night King has your dragon,” he said.

“What do you mean he…oh,” she stopped cold and stepped away almost falling against the wall.  Jon was there immediately to steady her as she buried her face into his chest and cried.  He couldn’t help but feel his own tears welling up at how hurt she was.

“Sssshh.”  She looked up at him, tears streaking down her pink cheeks.

“We’ll have to watch him die again,” she said.  He kissed her forehead and held her tightly against himself. 

“You don’t have to do this alone.”  He made her look at him. “Together.”  She nodded.

****

Jon and Dany made their way back to her chambers and quietly took off the outer layers of their clothing.  There was, for the first time in a long time, some apprehension from them both with this new found information, but they wouldn’t be parted from one another and decided to work through it together.  Jon pulled the furs down and climbed into the bed.

“Come here,” he said barely above a whisper.

Dany went to pull her night gown over her head, but he interrupted her.

“No.  Just come here,” he said.

She crawled over to him and he tucked her in neatly beside him before pulling the furs over them.  She had never felt more loved than she did in that moment and she hated that they were being robbed of a possible future together.  He kissed her forehead and before long they fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

****

When morning came, Dany awoke to Jon pulling on his clothes and readying to leave.

“I’ve got to meet with Gendry this morning, see how he’s coming along,” he said. 

“I’ll join you later,” she said.

“Good.”

He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips before grabbing Longclaw and leaving her alone in her bed.  Missandei showed up only a few minutes later.

“Good morning, Your Grace.”

“Good morning and you know you can call me Daenerys.”

“Old habits.”

Dany slid from the bed and proceeded to disrobe as Missandei pulled her outfit from the trunk.  She helped her into it and began tightening the laces.

“Why is this so tight?” Dany fussed.

“Perhaps we should try one of your newer coats?” Missandei suggested.

“Yes.  I’d like to be able to breathe today.”  Dany undressed again and Missandei smiled when she caught a glimpse of Dany’s naked form.

“What?”

“Have you looked at yourself lately?” Missandei asked with a smirk.

“What do you mean?  Have I gotten fat from all of this northern food?” she japed.

She walked over to the mirror and the air left her lungs as she looked at her swollen breasts and the small, barely visible bump protruding from her lower abdomen.  Those cursed tears she couldn’t keep away filled her eyes again.

“That’s not possible,” she said and placed her hand over her belly.


	13. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but a good one. I have no idea how this is going to play out on the show, so this is my take.

Chapter 13 – Her

Dany stood in front of the mirror with her hand still at her belly, tears rolling down her face. 

“Your Grace?” asked Missandei.

Dany shook her head and let out a soft laugh just as Missandei draped her robe back over her shoulders.

“This is good news,” said Missandei.

“It’s not…I can’t,” started Dany.

“It is, and you can.  You haven’t had your moon’s blood since before we left Dragonstone,” Missandei corrected.

Dany continued to shake her head, unwilling to believe it.  She remembered when Irri first told her she was pregnant back some 6 years ago.  Had it been that long? But the witch…she had cursed her, hadn’t she? Dany thought back to the numerous times she and Daario were together and nothing came of it.  She smiled, remembering how Jon took it as a challenge, even when she would reassure him that it was impossible.  He never believed it, even jesting that he’d love to prove her wrong once and for all. She wiped away the tears and tried to collect herself.

“I need Jon.  Please, find him and bring him back to me,” asked Dany.

“Of course.  Where was he headed this morning?” asked Missandei.

“The forge,” she said quietly.  Would he think she had lied to him?  Certainly, he would be happy about this, but we are at war and she needed to fight.  He won’t want her to fight if she was carrying his child.

“I’ll find him, Your Grace,” she said, and walked out the door. 

Dany’s thoughts went in every direction as she paced around the room, unable to take her hand away from where her child lay safely inside her.  How would she tell him this? Just as their love had come at a horrible time, so would the child borne from that love.  She looked out the window to see the snow falling; it would have been peaceful if the dead weren’t imminently approaching. She took in a deep breath and just as she exhaled, there was a soft knock on the door.  She turned around and Jon was there.  She tried to move but couldn’t pick up her feet from the stone-cold floor and simply covered her face with her hands before bursting into tears at the sight of him.

Jon shut the door and was immediately by her side to pull her close and hold her to his chest.

“Dany?  What happened?” he asked with genuine concern.

She could do nothing else but pull his lips to hers and entwine her fingers in his hair.  That thought she had on the ship of a little girl running on the beach with black curls and violet eyes returned to her and her tears flowed again.

“Dany, what is it?  You’re scaring me,” he said. 

She smiled through her tears and led him towards the bed to sit down.  She took several steps back from him and took a deep breath as she pulled the sash of her robe loose and let it fall to her sides.  She stepped back towards him and wedged herself in between his legs before taking his right hand and removing his glove.  His calloused hand contrasted with her pale skin as she rested it over her heart.

“Dany.  Gods, what…”

“Sssshh,” she said and slowly moved his hand over her breast.  He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath at her glorious torture.  In a quick movement he pulled his other glove off with his teeth and placed it over her other breast.  With her hands rested on top of his, she slowly guided his hands lower.  He kept his eyes closed and just reveled in the feel of her until she stopped his hands right over her navel.  His eyes snapped open.  Dany took in a deep breath and he looked at her searching for something to say as the realization of what she was showing him sank in.

“Can you feel her?” she asked.  He let out a shaky breath and rested his head on her stomach.  She felt him nod.  His hands immediately went around her, and he pulled her as close to him as he could.  Before looking up at her, he placed a single kiss where their baby now rested safely.

“How long have you known?” he asked.

“If I’m being truthful, I’ve been ignoring the signs for a while, but when I saw her there in the mirror today, and my breasts are swollen, that’s how it was before, I knew,” she said.

“Yeah, I quite liked that bit,” he joked.

She laughed and pulled her robe closed.

“Her?” he smirked.

“I’ve seen her, Jon.  In my dreams,” she started, and sat down beside him on the bed. “She has your black curls and my violet eyes,” she stopped when the tears came back.

“Don’t cry,” he said and put his arm around her.  “You know, I never believed it,” he said smugly.  “I just thought I would point that out…again.”

“I knew you would.  Was it your personal goal to prove me wrong?” she asked.

“Well, I knew it would be fun trying,” he joked, and they laughed together.  “Not you…the witch.”

Dany went to her knees in front of him and he brushed away the remaining tears from her face. 

“I finally have everything I’ve ever wanted,” she cried.  “This seems like some cruel joke…to give me everything my heart desires only to take it all away.”

Jon tipped her chin up, so she would look at him.

“We will see our child born.  I swear it.  I’ve never had more to live for or fight for then I do right now,” he said reassuringly.  “Now that our battle strategy will need to change, we’ll need…”

“Why would our strategy change?” she interrupted.

“You can’t possibly think I would let you anywhere near the battlefield.  You’re carrying the future of our house, I won’t risk it,” he said.

“If we don’t defeat the night king, there’ll be nothing left for our child anyway.  I’m fighting, Jon.”

“I won’t allow it,” he said.

“Allow it?” she said and stood up, glaring him down. “Since when do you allow me to do anything,” she asked. 

He shook his head and smiled.  He was going to say something, but she continued.

“You need me on Drogon, and you’ll need him to take down Viserion,” her voice cracked a bit when she realized the weight of those words.

“Maybe I’ll have to throw you in a cell, take you prisoner for your own safety,” he joked even as she continued glaring at him.

“You’re going to lock up the mother of your child?  I won’t send them out there to die without me,” she said, hoping that he would understand.

“I can see this is one battle I won’t be winning today; although, the idea of taking you as my prisoner does have my mind racing a little,” he japed.

Her look softened and she walked back over to him.  He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

“Can we stop arguing?  I have other plans right now,” he said as he untied her sash.

“Do you?”

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her gently. 

“I have everything I’ve ever wanted, and I won’t let anything happen to either of you.  We will figure it out, but not now.  Later.  For now, just let me love you,” he said and kissed her.

He laid her down on her back and made sure to pull her robe open so he could look at her. He saw it now, the changes in her body.  How had he not noticed it before? He was ready to feast on her, when she sat up and covered herself.

“You’re a Targaryen.  Maybe…”

“Maybe what?” he asked.


End file.
